


Suffer Well

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Laura, Beta Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, The Hale Pack - Freeform, hale siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Derek Hale keeps to himself mostly. After the Hale fire killed most of his family, he withdrew from most social groups. He lived with his siblings, who had evaded the fire, the oldest two raising the younger four. But when Laura and Damon are out of town on alpha business, trouble stirs throwing Derek head first into a mess he can't seem to get out of. Along the way he meets an odd pair, one of which catches his eye, despite his best efforts. Will he escape the tragedy he's now mixed in or will he suffer well?





	1. Derek Hale

Derek Hale leaned his head against the wall as he listened to his older sister give him instructions. She and their brother had to go to New York for a few days to help a pack with some issue or another, Derek wasn't really listening to be honest. 

"I don't get why you're putting him in charge, I'm older," Dominic, the middle brother, groaned.

"Because, Derek is more responsible than you," Laura crossed her arms.

"I'd rather Derek be in charge anyway, he's less bossy," Amora, the middle sister piped in next.

"Maybe to you, but he babies you and Cora," Dominic huffed.

Derek rolled his eyes, he didn't baby Amora and Cora, he was just gentler with his sisters than he was with Dominic. 

"He doesn't baby us," Cora piped in next.

Dominic was about to respond when Derek cut in, "Would you three shut up, so Laura can finish and then leave," Derek snapped. Dominic had been extra annoying today and it was only nine forty-five. 

"Thank you Derek, I think," Laura smirked shaking her head, "You four try not to kill each other while we're gone. If anything happens, call me or Damon, we'll come right home," Laura hugged each of her brothers and sisters before grabbing her keys.

"You four be careful," Damon spoke up walking in from loading the car, "Ready Laura?" 

Derek watched as the twins left. It wasn't like they'd never left for a weekend before. Laura had no choice, she tried her best to fill her mother's shoes as alpha and Damon refused to let her go anywhere alone. Derek could handle the other three without issue, they all mostly left each other alone, it's the only way they didn't manage to kill each other.

"I have a date with Heather at six and then with Brett at nine, so I won't be home for dinner," Dominic said as he pulled a water from the fridge.

"Do you ever get tired of being a manwhore?" Cora sneered at her brother.

"Cora, don't be jealous because I have two dates and you can't even get one," Dominic smirked.

"I'd have to find someone you haven't slept with yet," Cora snarked.

"They know we're not exclusive, in fact they know about each other, It's one date each, I pick the one I like and I'll date them," Dominic shrugged.

"Yeah, for like a week," Cora scoffed.

"It's not my fault nobody in this town can hold a half decent conversation," Dominic shrugged.

"Why don't you share one of your dates with Derek, he could use some fun," Amora piped in flipping through her fashion magazine.

Derek glared at his younger sister. She knew Derek didn't date, not since the fire happened that killed their family. 

"Oh come on, how many people have ogled at you when we're out? Just because one girl broke you're heart, your going to swear off dating forever? That was almost two years ago," Amora rolled her eyes.

"Amora, don't," Dominic stood up for Derek. Derek had never told anyone what really happened with Kate but it always changed Derek's mood heavily and Dominic had enough respect to drop it, Amora on the other hand, was pushy. 

"He could have anyone he wanted. I just don't get why you're gonna let one girl, whom we never even met, ruin your love life," Amora crossed her arms at her brother.

Derek clenched his jaw, he had no desire to talk about Kate. The less they knew the better.

"It's been two years, why can't you drop it already?" Derek snapped.

"Why can't you get over it already?" Amora huffed, "I just don't like seeing you so unhappy, you've been so different since the fire."

"Why don't you worry about your own happiness and leave me to mine," Derek growled.

"Because if it weren't for us you probably would have turned yourself over to the hunters by now," Amora snapped.

Derek tried to remain calm. He did his best not to snap at his sisters but Amora grated on his nerves sometimes.

"See you know I'm right," She smirked. She was getting under Derek's skin, she could tell.

"Amora," Domonic said in a warning tone.

"Was Kate even real? Are you gay? Cause Cora and Dom are into both, so that can't be it," Amora pondered.

"Amora, you need to stop," Dominic growled, but she wasn't listening. If she just pushed a little more he would break, she knew it. Just a little more.

"We never even met her, you never even mentioned her to mom and dad, they would have known she was made up-"

"Shut up, for once in your life, just stop," Derek shouted startling the room. He never yelled like that, ever.

He stalked out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"Good going Amora," Cora rolled her eyes.

"Was that necessary? Couldn't you smell how upset he was?" Domonic growled.

"I just want to know what happened," Amora pouted.

"Laura said he'll tell us when he's ready," Cora stood from the table.

"It's been two years, I think if he were going to tell us, he would have by now," Amora huffed. It bugged her, not knowing. Derek had been so much fun before the fire. But something happened other than losing all their family, that changed Derek. Derek claimed it was a mixture of Kate and the fire, but he never would say what Kate had actually done. Derek would never have reacted to a simple break up this harshly. Not the Derek she knew.


	2. Scott and Stiles

The sun had finally set and Derek was making his way home. He'd stayed out for the day, mostly to avoid another fight with Amora. If there was anyone he fought with the most, it was her. They didn't fight too often, but when they did, it never ended pretty, much like this morning. He walked through the woods when a howl sounded causing Derek's ears to perk. That didn't sound like any of his siblings. The sound was followed by shouts. Those weren't hunters either, they were in trouble. Derek bolted in the direction of the yells.

He stopped suddenly at the smell of blood. He turned at the sound of someone approaching, two someone's actually. He turned, only to almost be ran over by two guys. 

"Run," One of them yelled tripping over a stump. Derek caught the guy before he landed on the ground.

"What's going on?" Derek asked his ears still on alert. He was sure he heard someone else.

"There's a wolf, or something, it just bit Scott," The guy Derek had caught rambled quickly and out of breath.

Just then the glow of two red eyes shown behind the pair. Shit, an alpha. 

Derek let his own wolf surface, he knew he was no match for an alpha, but his mother always said they were meant to protect Beacon Hills and right now, these two teenagers were in trouble. 

"Holy shit," The kid swore upon seeing Derek's own eyes turn ice blue, and his fangs extend. 

He snarled as the alpha advanced. There was no way he was going to be able to beat this guy. The alpha lunged at Derek throwing the beta on his back. 

"Stiles, let's go," Scott tried to pull his friend after him but the boy remained unmoved.  He watched with wide eyes as Derek fought at the guy on top of him. 

"We have to help him," Stiles mumbled more to himself. 

"Help him? He's got claws, we need to go," Scott tried again, but Stiles pulled away.

"He's losing," Stiles gestured wildly to the bleeding Derek.

"What are you going to do, Stiles?" Scott snapped.

"Go," Derek yelled at the arguing pair. He needed to at least hold the alpha off until they got away, then he needed to try to get away, if he could. The chances didn't seem good. 

Suddenly the alpha fell against him, dead weight. Standing above them was the kid he'd caught with a large rock in his hands.

Stiles dropped the heavy rock as he sunk into an exhausted sitting position. 

Derek pushed the alpha off of him with a grunt. He was hurt, bad, and a wound inflicted by an alpha would take twice as long to heal. 

"Is he dead?" Scott asked looking down at the unconscious man.

"No, that won't keep him out long," Derek shook his head as he struggled to get up.

At that moment the alpha made a groan. 

"Shit. We can't outrun him." Derek began to panic upon seeing the alpha start to stir. He needed to do something, fast. He looked around for something that would hold him off. It didn't matter, he would follow his blood trail or his scent, straight to his house, and he refused to put his family at risk once again.

"Damn it," He swore to himself, "Forgive me, Laura," Derek whispered, before leaning over the waking wolf. He slashed at the man's throat, throwing blood all over Stiles.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick," Stiles grimaced.

"You need to come with me," Derek said looking at Scott. He then turned to Stiles, "Actually you both do." He couldn't let them run around knowing about him, and if one of them was bit like they claimed, he would likely turn, or die trying.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that," Stiles shook his head. 

"We appreciate your help, you seem like a decent...guy, maybe? but I think someone slipped something in our drinks at the party we were at, cause I'm pretty sure both you and the now dead guy, were like half dog, or something, alright?" Stiles gestured wildly as he spoke, "And the now dead guy, bit my best friend, so I'm gonna take him to the hospital and hope he doesn't have rabies, in fact you should probably consider doing the same thing, unless you already have rabies which is why your eyes were all glowy and your teeth were all long and oh my god, you're a werewolf aren't you? The dead guy's a werewolf too isn't he? Well not anymore, cause you killed him," Stiles rambled in a panicked tone.

"Stiles," Scott grabbed his best friend's shoulder, "Calm down, there's no such thing as werewolves. I think you were right, someone slipped something in our drink's at Lydia's."

"Nobody slipped anything in your drinks. Stiles, is right, I'm a werewolf. And you were bitten by an alpha werewolf which means you're gonna either turn or die." Derek leaned against a nearby tree holding his side where the alpha had gotten him. 

"I'm sorry did you say die?" Stiles gaped at Derek.

"Yes," Derek answered simply.

"Who taught this guy social skills?" Stiles scoffed earning a glare from Derek.

"Shouldn't you two be more freaked out by this?" Derek asked at the surprisingly calm pair.

"I'm sorry, there is a dead guy, no, no, a dead werewolf lying right there, whom you killed by the way, and you're claiming to also be a werewolf, and then you're telling me my best friend is going to turn into a werewolf or die. I'm still processing, so forgive me for not reaching the appropriate level of freak out just yet," Stiles threw his hands up. 

"Wait, if you're one too, why aren't you trying to eat us or something?" Scott frowned.

"I'm a werewolf not a mountain lion," Derek snapped.

"Okay, so why did he try to eat us?" Scott asked pointing at the dead guy.

"He wasn't, he just wanted to bite you, both of you," Derek answered.

"Oh god, I feel so violated," Stiles grimaced.

"You? He actually bit me," Scott huffed at his best friend, panic starting to build in his voice.

"Okay I need to get him to the hospital." Stiles looked at Derek.

"You can't tell anybody," Derek growled. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't bring them home with him, not that he trusted them enough to anyway.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe this," Stiles scoffed. 

"I'm serious," Derek growled again.

"So am I," Stiles responded.

"If you turn, it'll heal in a day. The hospital isn't necessary."

"And if he doesn't turn, he dies?" Stiles asked, though he already knew the answer.

"His body will reject the bite, and yes, he'll die." Derek nodded. He felt exhausted. He just wanted to go home and rest. 

"Great, perfect," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Come on Scott, let's get you home."

"I'm serious, don't tell anyone." Derek reminded them.

"Yeah, we heard you the first two times," Stiles snapped.

"What about him?" Scott asked pointing at the now dead alpha.

"I say we leave him," Stiles answered.

"We can't just leave him, someone will find him," Scott objected.

"Yeah, my dad. I can't be caught at the scene of a murder, my dad'll lose his job," Stiles shook his head. 

"Leave him, they won't know it was a murder," Derek agreed with Stiles, "It'll look like a wild animal got to him."

"See perfect, now come on," Stiles pulled Scott after him. 

Derek watched the pair disappear into the woods but not before he heard Stiles say,

"Dude, you know who that was? Derek Hale. His family died in a fire a couple years ago. It's just him and his brother and sister."

Derek was surprised the kid new who he was. Not many people did.


	3. I'm fine

Derek stumbled into the house gripping his side. He hoped he could make it to his room without running into any of his siblings, he didn't feel like explaining why he was bleeding or why he wasn't healing as fast. 

"Derek is that-" Cora cut herself off at the sight of Derek. 

Derek let out a frustrated huff. Of course they would hear him come in.

"Derek, what happened?" Cora rushed to her brother's side.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Derek insisted. He tried to look less in pain.

"Derek, you're not fine, why aren't you healing?" Cora helped him to the couch and pulled his shirt off so she could better examine his wounds.

"I am, it's just deep," Derek answered.

"Amora," Cora yelled for their sister.

"Don't call her out here, I'm fine," Derek groaned. 

"Derek, that doesn't look good," Cora crossed her arms.

"What are you yelling about?" Amora asked walking into the room. She stopped short when she saw Derek. "Derek what the hell happened?" 

"Nothing, I"m fine." Derek spoke dismissively.

"Yeah, I can see that?" Amora rolled her eyes before turning to her sister, "Go get Dominic."

"Don't do that, he can't do anything. I'll heal," Derek objected. He didn't need Dominic freaking out, he didn't handle it well when someone was hurt.

"Would you rather her call Laura or Damon?" Amora snapped.

"There's no need to bother anyone, I will heal," Derek snapped back. 

"Derek, you're not healing, that means an alpha did this," Amora said worriedly as she observed the raw slashes across his torso and shoulder.

"I know what did it," Derek growled. His sister may be a pain in his ass, but she wasn't stupid.

"That means there's an alpha here, and it's not Laura."

"I handled it," Derek winced as he tried to stand up. 

"Oh no you don't, you're going to tell me what happened," Amora said gently pushing Derek back down.

"I guess it's a good thing Brett canceled on me," Dominic said walking into the room. His hair was wet and he wore only a pair of sweat pants. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower. "Whoa little brother," Dominic paused as he took in the sight.

"I'm fine," Derek repeated once again.

"I'm sure," Dominic responded sarcastically, "What happened?" 

Derek sighed as he explained the details, making sure to leave off the part about him killing the alpha. He gave that credit to the spastic kid, Stiles. He hoped that they weren't paying too much attention to his heartbeat, while Stiles had made it possible for Derek to kill the alpha, he didn't directly kill him. But that was a detail he wanted to remain unknown.

 

-

 

"Stiles, you can't tell me you actually believe him," Scott said as he placed a bandage over the bite mark on his side.

"Did you see his eyes? They were glowing bright blue, and you saw his claws, I know you did," Stiles huffed.

"I told you, someone had to slip something in our drinks at Lydia's." Scott shook his head. Werewolves weren't real.

"Scott, a weird guy in the middle of the woods bit you. What, did someone slip something in his drink at Lydia's too?" Stiles threw his hands up.

"I don't know what his deal was but werewolves aren't real."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott might have been his best friend but sometimes he was a bit of an idiot, and niave.

"I'm gonna prove it to you," Stiles said, walking towards the door, "Call me if anything happens, alright?" Stiles said in a serious tone.

"Go Stiles, nothing is gonna happen," Scott waved his friend away. He'd be able to think more clearly in the morning, once whatever had been slipped to them wore off.

Stiles made his way home being careful to avoid any shortcuts, that was what got them into this mess in the first place. Stiles has insisted, since his jeep was out of commission at the moment, that they walk through the woods from Lydia's to Scott's house. He never expected them to run into a strange man with glowing red eyes. Then they ran into Derek Hale. His dad, being the sheriff, had been on scene of the Hale fire. Stiles saw the reports, it had been labeled possible arson, but they had no suspects and the kids were the only ones not home. They had been at the school late for an assembly meeting. There were four kids total, if Stiles remembered correctly. He'd seen Derek and the younger sisters at school but they stopped coming after the fire. He didn't even know Derek still lived in Beacon Hills.

Once he arrived home, he climbed the stairs to his room. He had to prove to Scott that what they witnessed tonight was real. He'd heard crazy stories at the sheriff's station, but if werewolves were real, it would clear up a lot. 

Stiles pulled his computer chair out and got to work, if there was anyone who could prove werewolves were real, it was Stiles.

 

-

 

Derek closed himself in his room. He had convinced Cora, Dominic, and with a bit of begging, Amora to not call Laura. The alpha was dead, the trouble was gone. Derek had promised to tell Laura when she got home, but insisted she didn't need to be worried about Derek while a thousand miles away. He would heal. 

Derek examined the slashes in the mirror, they definitely looked as bad as they felt. He'd only ever had alpha wounds once. His mother had gotten into a fight with a local alpha and Derek tried to intervene. It resulted in a pretty painful gash across the face that took three days to heal completely. He learned to stay out of the way after that. Derek leaned over the sink to get closer to the mirror. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. His wolf eyes, that were usually beta blue, were now alpha red.


	4. Make sure you were okay

Derek rummaged through the pantry looking for something to snack on. Cora and Amora had gone to dinner together that night, and Dominic's canceled date had rescheduled, so Derek was on his own for dinner. He didn't mind though, in fact he preferred it. He had the house to himself and no one to bother him.

Just then the doorbell rang causing Derek to tense. It was eight pm, who would be stopping by that late? 

"Dominic, you better not have double scheduled again," Derek growled making his way to the front door. The last time Dominic had done that, Cora had to tell the poor girl he was out with someone else. Talk about awkward.

Derek opened the door to see one of the familiar faces from the night before. 

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled stepping out and closing the door behind him, as if what was inside was a secret. 

"I uh, just wanted to check and make sure you were okay. I had all night and all day to think about what happened and to process it all. I also did a lot of research and I noticed that it said wounds from an alpha took longer to heal, I wanted to make sure you were okay." Stiles rattled quickly and nervously.

"How did you find me?" Derek snapped. 

"Uh, my dad's the sheriff, I used his computer to look you up," Stiles shrugged. 

Derek clenched his jaw.

"So are you okay? Did they heal already?" Stiles asked, his eyes raking over Derek gently.

"I'm fine," Derek snapped.

Stiles waited as if he expected Derek to continue.

"They're still healing," Derek sighed. This guy took the time to look Derek up on his dad's computer just to check on him, the least he could do was tell him what he wanted to know.

"So uh, we also didn't say thanks. You didn't have to intervene, so...thanks," Stiles shifted again.

This guy made Derek nervous with all his fidgeting.

"And don't worry, I didn't tell anyone." Stiles smiled a bit. 

"You're Stiles?" Derek asked making sure he had it right.

"Yeah," Stiles lit up at the fact that Derek remembered his name.

"And who was your friend that was bit?" Derek asked struggling to recall the other guy's name. 

"Scott. His bite hasn't healed yet." 

Derek could smell the nerves.

"It will, he would already have rejected the bite if he was going to," Derek assured Stiles. He knew the pain of losing someone to the bite, he could at least put Stiles out of his misery about that.

"Oh, thank god," Stiles let out a sigh of relief, "He still doesn't believe we weren't drugged," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He'll realize soon enough," Derek responded simply.

"Could you, like, I dunno, make your eyes do that glowy thing again," Stiles asked hopefully. 

"Stiles, go home," Derek huffed. 

"Right, yeah, good idea," Stiles nodded backing towards the blue jeep that sat parked in the driveway.

Derek mentally kicked himself for not hearing Stiles pull in. He watched as Stiles climbed into his jeep. It was strange that he had checked to see how Derek was, he wasn't used to that from anyone other than family. It made Derek anxious. The last time he trusted someone, it got his family killed. He would definitely be keeping an eye on Stiles. 

-

Stiles pulled out of Derek's driveway. That had gone better than he thought it would. He didn't know much about Derek and it was obvious Derek didn't trust Stiles but he remembered how upset his dad had been after running the call. He felt like maybe Derek didn't have many people in his life. The least Stiles could do was check and make sure Derek's guts didn't fall out on his way home the night before. 

Stiles glanced in his rearview mirror as the large white house grew smaller. Derek had saved his and Scott's life. They definitely owed him more than a simple thank you. 

"Damn it," Stiles swore aloud. He should have gotten Derek's phone number, at least then he could announce his next visit. Next visit? When had he decided there would be a next? 

-

Derek laid down on his bed. He opted to skip dinner as his stomach was in too many knots from his surprise guest. He couldn't help but replay the interaction over in his head. Had he said too much? Trusted too easily? He didn't think so. 

He recalled the scent Stiles was giving off. He was nervous and excited. Then briefly anxious, when mentioning Scott's bite. What if he only stopped by to ask about Scott's bite. Maybe he didn't actually care if Derek was okay? What if that was only a cover? Who was he kidding of course it was only a cover. Why else would Stiles have taken the time to look him up and drive all the way out to his house at eight o'clock at night? Stiles couldn't possibly care if Derek was okay. He'd been a fool for believing him. 

A sadness washed over the werewolf; Of course no one cared, he wasn't worth caring about.


	5. Five

"You should have called me," Laura growled at Derek as she inspected the mostly healed alpha wounds.

"We didn't want to bother you, besides the alpha's dead," Amora shrugged. 

"Dead?" Damon frowned snapping his head towards Derek.

"Yeah, one of the guys Derek saved took him out with a rock," Amora spoke again. 

Derek looked at Laura and knew she could smell the guilt he felt.

"Derek..." Laura said calmly waiting for him to confirm the unlikely story Amora was claiming.

Derek dropped his eyes to his hands.

"Derek, show me your eyes," Laura ordered gently, kneeling in front of where he sat anxiously on the couch.

Derek clenched his hands. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it from her. He just couldn't lie to her.

Laura waited patiently, she knew pushing Derek never ended well.

Finally Derek lifted his eyes to meet Laura's. 

Amora and Cora let out a gasp. 

"Oh, Derek," Laura sighed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, Stiles knocked him out for a second with the rock but I was hurt and he had my scent," Derek spoke in a stressed tone, allowing his eyes to fade from alpha red to their usual sage green.

"Hey, it's okay," Laura gripped Derek's hands in hers.

"Who's Stiles?" Amora frowned.

"One of the two guys," Derek answered.

"So you're on a first name basis with them?" Amora smirked. 

"Amora," Damon tossed a warning glare at his sister. 

"Are you gonna kick me out of the pack?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I would never do that," Laura shook her head, "but you're an alpha now, you're gonna want your own pack."

"I really don't," Derek shook his head. 

"Maybe not yet, but you will," Laura insisted. 

"Maybe this is a good thing, you can get a few friends," Amora smiled at Derek, who glared in return. 

"What about the guy who was bit?" Laura asked.

"He's fine, it hasn't healed yet, but he didn't reject it," Derek answered simply.

"He's gonna need someone to guide him," Damon pointed out gently. 

"He doesn't even believe me, I tried explaining what happened but he thinks he was drugged," Derek huffed.

"He's probably scared, that's not an easy thing to hear," Laura reminded him. 

"Stiles is handling it fine," Derek mumbled. 

"You keep mentioning him," Amora noted accusingly. 

"He stopped by yesterday," Derek shrugged. 

"You told him where you live?" Amora asked, stunned.

"Of course not, his dad's the sheriff, he looked me up," Derek snapped. 

"Why?" Cora asked. She'd been quiet until now.

"He said he wanted to see if I was okay," Derek shrugged, he still doubted that was true, but he didn't need to tell his family that. 

"I'm sorry, this guy looked you up in the police database, showed up on your front door to make sure that you were okay knowing you're a werewolf?" Amora asked.

"Yeah, so?" Derek shrugged. He didn't see the big deal. 

"So you better be introducing him as your boyfriend when we meet him," Amora exclaimed.

"First of all, I'm not going to date this guy, second of all, you're never gonna meet him," Derek growled. Amora was so dead set on him having friends, it frustrated him. 

Amora gaped at Derek. She couldn't believe him.

"Maybe he's unattractive," Cora suggested, trying to come to Derek's defense.

"Is he?" Amora asked, turning to Derek.

"I don't know," Derek huffed, standing up. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. 

Laura made her way to the door as Amora followed Derek into the kitchen, no doubt asking him about Stiles.

Laura opened the door to see a guy standing nervously on the porch.

"H-hey, I'm uh, looking for Derek," The guy stammered.

"Sure, come on in," Laura smirked. She could tell this guy was human. This must have been Stiles.

Stiles stepped into the large foyer and followed Laura down the hall.

"Derek, you have company," Laura grinned walking into the kitchen. 

Derek jerked his head towards where Laura had just entered. 

"Hey, Derek," Stiles smiled nervously. 

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek growled. 

"Oh, wow, those look so much better," Stiles said taking several steps towards Derek, so he could get a closer look.

"Stiles," Derek snapped, getting the guy's attention.

"Right, sorry, I uh, had a couple questions, about..." Stiles trailed off glancing at the brunette gaping at him.

"Amora, stop staring," Derek growled at his sister. 

"You don't know, Derek? Really? He's stunning," Amora rolled her eyes at Derek.

"Stiles, Derek, told us what happened, I want to say thank you for helping him. He may not be here if it weren't for you," Laura smiled at Stiles. 

"Oh, no, I just..." Stiles shook his head.

Cora chuckled.

"Wait, how many siblings do you have?" Stiles frowned glancing at the three obviously related female's.

"Five," Amora answered for Derek.

"Five?!" Stiles gasped.

"I'm Amora, that is Cora and Laura," The brunette introduced simply.

"Nice to meet you all," Stiles waved nervously.

"Stiles, look, whatever you need, Google it," Derek growled pushing him towards the door.

"I tried," Stiles whined, allowing Derek to quide him.

"You have thirty seconds," Derek huffed, stopping in front of the door. 

"Scott is going to shift on the full moon, right? Is he gonna try to kill me?" Stiles asked, fear evident in his tone. 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. Damon was right, Scott was going to need help. "Okay, listen, I'll meet you and Scott where it happened in the woods, tomorrow at three, I'll tell you what to do then."

Stiles' face lit up, "That's great," 

"Good, now go," Derek opened the front door.

"One more thing," Stiles pulled out his phone and handed it to Derek, "put your number in."

"Why?" Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"In case we get lost and can't find the spot, just put your number in," Stiles huffed. 

Derek hesitated. He really didn't want Stiles to have his number, but maybe it would keep him from showing up unexpectedly.

Derek typed in his number and shoved the phone back at Stiles, "Now go,"

Stiles smiled as he walked back to the jeep. He'd been thinking all day about how to get Derek's number. He knew he needed a reason to stop by and after hours of brainstorming he came up with a suitable question. He was never good at being slick so he opted to just force Derek to put his number in Stiles' phone. Surprisingly, it worked.


	6. Yoga

Derek waited impatiently for Stiles and Scott. So far they were eight minutes late, he was giving them two more minutes before he went back home. 

Suddenly Derek heard the loud snaps of twigs. 

"You're late," Derek growled as Stiles came into sight.

"Yeah well, Scott was being an asshole and refusing to come with me. I swear he's not taking this seriously at all. The bite healed so he thinks he's fine. I think it's Allison personally. She agreed to a date so now he refuses to acknowledge anything else in his life," Stiles rambled.

"Then what are you doing here?" Derek huffed. Scott was going to end up hurting someone.

"Because when Scott does wolf out, I want to know how to handle him. I value my life, thank you very much," Stiles answered with flailing arms.

"You think you can handle him?" Derek smirked, "A werewolf against a human?"

"I managed to knock out that alpha for a second, I'm much more prepared now," Stiles said, fake offended.

Derek nodded, he had a point, "Fine, I'll help you, but only because Scott could really hurt someone and if you are able to handle him then I don't have to."

"Great, so how much wolfsbane can he ingest before he dies?" Stiles asked excitedly. 

Derek raised his brows at Stiles. Maybe it was Stiles that was going to hurt someone, that someone being Scott.

"How about concentrating on teaching him to control his shift. Like keeping him calm," Derek suggested.

"Yeah, no great idea, I'll teach a raging werewolf anger management. How about something to knock him out in case he doesn't like yoga," Stiles asked in slight frustration.

Derek held back a smirk. This guy was super dramatic but funny. 

"Wolfsbane could kill him," Derek sighed.

"Great so yoga's my only option, perfect," Stiles ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Find a way to keep him calm," Derek rolled his eyes.

"What keeps you calm?" Stiles asked.

"I've learned to find an anchor, it keeps me human," Derek answered vaguely.

"Like what?" Stiles asked, intrigued.

"It can be lots of things, a memory, an emotion, a person," Derek shrugged.

"What's your anchor?" Stiles pressed.

Derek shifted his weight slightly, "Anger."

"Oh," Stiles said in a quiet tone. He decided not to pry, it was obvious Derek wasn't one to share details anyway.

"Find his anchor, and keep him away from people the night of the full moon," Derek ordered before going to walk away. 

"Wait, that's it?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Maybe invest in a good set of chains and a padlock," Derek said before walking off, leaving Stiles gaping after him.

Derek heard Stiles swear at Scott under his breath. He smirked to himself slightly, Stiles was definitely dramatic. But at least he seemed to be taking the situation seriously, he imagined Stiles didn't take much seriously. 

-

Derek walked into the house to see Laura smirk at him from over her magazine.

"What?" Derek frowned at his oldest sibling. 

"Oh nothing," Laura grinned.

"How is Stiles?" Cora teased.

"Overly dramatic and annoying," Derek rolled his eyes.

"You know you don't have to meet him in the middle of the woods, he's welcome here anytime," Laura said setting her magazine aside.

"Look, the only reason I'm even helping him is because Scott was bit and isn't taking it seriously, Stiles is worried Scott's gonna try and kill him. I gave him some pointers and advice. End of transaction," Derek huffed.

"Derek, it's okay to have a friend or two," Laura sighed.

"I don't want any friends, especially not one like Stiles," Derek snapped.

Before Laura could say anything Derek left the room. 

Just as he reached his door, his phone went off signaling a text. It was from Stiles.

Thanks for your help. Were you serious about the chains?

Derek rolled his eyes, he wasn't answering that.

-

It was almost six pm when Derek's phone went off for what felt like the millionth time. He hadn't bothered checking cause he knew it was Stiles.

It started with a few pictures of chains asking if they were big enough to hold a werewolf. After the second picture, Derek stopped opening them.

Once again his phone sounded. Derek growled, reaching for his phone. He opened it to see Stiles' texts.

4:00  I decided on the second one, it seems like it will work.

4:42  I read that some werewolves are born, are you a born werewolf or a turned werewolf?

4:44  Wait I just realized that was a stupid question, you must be a born werewolf cause you're sisters are werewolves too.

4:45  Wait, aren't they?

5:03  Guess you're pretty busy. 

5:22  I just read that mistletoe is poisonous to werewolves. Could I use that on Scott?

5:30  Nevermind, It'll kill him.

5:49   Since werewolves heal so fast, do you scar?

5:52   I'm guessing you're still busy.

6:01   Do you ever want to eat a raw deer when you're wolfed out?

6:04   Probably not, you guys have a really nice kitchen.

6:05   Your whole house is nice.

6:06   Well the parts that I saw, but I'm sure the rest is nice too.

6:08    Would doing yoga actually help a not freshly turned werewolf?

6:09   You don't respond much but I like talking to you.

6:11   Looking back you haven't responded at all. Is this even your real number?

6:12   You wouldn't be able to tell me if it wasn't cause you wouldn't be getting this text, or any of my other ones for that matter. 

6:13   You so gave me a fake number, didn't you? I should have guessed.

Derek felt bad suddenly, Stiles thought he'd given him a fake number. He didn't know why but he couldn't let Stiles think that was true. 

Derek sighed as he typed up a simple messsge.

No I didn't give you a fake number, though now, I'm kind of wishing I had.

Almost immediately Stiles responded. 

When I looked you up, your phone number was listed, I was gonna take it from there but felt that was a bit out of line. That should be something you choose to give out. 

Derek stared at the text in shock. Stiles would never know how much that gesture meant to Derek. He decided to respond one last time as his own personal way of thanking Stiles for giving him a choice.

You didn't really give me a choice, you handed me your phone and told me to put my number in. And you looked up my address with no problem.

Derek was teasing Stiles. He didn't realize it until he'd already sent the text. 

Once again, almost immediately, Stiles responded.

You didn't have to put your number in, you could have said no. And as for the address, that's public record, literally anybody can find out your address. 

Derek held back another smirk as he put his phone down. He didn't need to be getting comfortable with Stiles and he especially didn't need to start teasing him or flirting with him. From now on short simple answers, just enough to keep Stiles from showing up unannounced anymore.


	7. Dominic

It was the night of the full moon and Derek hadn't heard from Stiles since lunch, it made Derek anxious. It had been a simple text asking that Derek please keep his phone close by in case things got out of control. Stiles text Derek almost non-stop through out the day the day before, continuing from the night before that. 

"You reek of worry," Dominic noted as he made a sandwich.

Derek was currently sitting at the kitchen table trying to keep himself from going to check on Stiles and Scott. 

"It's Scott's first full moon," Derek answered simply. He could talk to Dominic, he wouldn't make snide remarks about the situation, unlike Amora who he'd been avoiding. She was always the first person to mention his emotions being off.

"That kid that got bit the other night?" Dominic asked.

Derek nodded. He didn't mention Scott much.

"I'm surprised you don't have him tied to a tree somewhere," Dominic chuckled, glancing at his brother. 

"Stiles is handling him," Derek answered, "I hope."

"Maybe you should go check?" Dominic suggested.

"No, the reason I helped Stiles was so I didn't have to get involved," Derek shook his head.

"I still haven't met this Stiles," Dominic frowned at his brother. The name had been mentioned several times and Amora and Cora had raved about how gorgeous he was. 

"And you won't, I helped him, he doesn't need me anymore so he has no reason to come around. The end," Derek glanced at his phone again, still nothing. The thought that Stiles might not need him and so might not text him again, had crossed his mind. The idea bothered Derek on some level and yet also relieved him.

Dominic eyed his brother carefully but didn't respond. Was that a hint of sadness in his scent? Dominic couldn't be certain, but he knew well enough not to mention it, unless he wanted to piss Derek off.

-

Derek woke the next morning to the sound of the doorbell. He did his best to ignore it, rolling back over. Laura was probably awake or Damon. He pulled the covers over his head and dozed back off.

 

Dominic made his way to the door and opened it to see a young guy who looked rather exhausted. 

"Uhhh, hey, I'm here for Derek," The guy shifted slightly.

"Stiles I presume?" Dominic smirked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me," Stiles nodded running his tongue along his lower lip anxiously. 

"Come on in, I'm Dominic by the way," Dominic couldn't deny, his sisters were right, he was gorgeous, "Derek should be down shortly, can I make you a coffee or something?" 

"A coffee would be great, I barely got any sleep last night," Stiles nodded following Dominic inside.

"I assume you handled Scott's full moon without too much trouble?" Dominic asked.

"Well I chained him to my jeep, that was a mistake, he dented my door while escaping. So I had to chase him through the woods. Finally I used this dog whistle I bought, he came running like a lost puppy. Well ended up being another mistake, he then wanted to kill me, I ended up taking my bat to his face. I felt bad, but he just wouldn't stop. I chained him to the nearest tree, which seemed to work okay. Also I made a spray bottle with wolfsbane laced water, my own concoction. It wasn't much just enough to sting a little. It helped when he tried to break the chains," Stiles rambled as Dominic made up a couple coffees.

"Honestly, that's impressive, I'm assuming that's why you look so exhausted?" Dominic smirked. This guy used a dog whistle and spray bottle to train a werewolf. 

"Yeah, I wanted to stop by on my way home and let Derek know I made it through the night in one piece. I left my phone at home when Scott got loose," Stiles nodded taking the steaming cup Dominic had just handed him.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know you're alright, he seemed worried last night," Dominic watched carefully as Stiles frowned at the news.

"Derek was worried?" 

"I suggested he check on you, but he insisted you could handle it," Dominic smiled leaning over the counter towards where Stiles was sitting.

"Oh."

Dominic saw the blush touch Stiles' cheeks and could smell the pride bleeding through his obvious nerves.

"So, I know this is probably inappropriate, but I was reading about the whole alpha beta omega thing, and I read that an alpha can become and beta or even an omega, and that an omega can become an alpha, well I found something that said they become alpha's by killing one, unless it's passed on in the family. I know you can't believe everything you read, but..." Stiles trailed off, looking down at his cup, "The other night, when we ran into Derek in the woods, he...he killed the alpha." Stiles bit down on his lower lip, his eyes glancing up at Dominic.

"Yes he did," Dominic smirked. He knew what Stiles was asking, but he liked to watch him squirm, it was cute.

"Does that mean he's... an alpha now?" 

Dominic nodded, "He is."

"So how does that work? I mean, is he your alpha or..." Stiles trailed off. It was clear he was worried about asking too personal a question.

"No, he's not. Laura is. See when our mother passed, Laura took over as alpha," Dominic explained.

"It was passed down," Stiles nodded recalling what he'd read.

"Yeah, so when Derek killed the alpha, he became one himself, but he's choosing not to acknowledge it," Dominic shrugged.

"He doesn't want to be an alpha?" Stiles asked.

"He doesn't want his own pack," Dominic knew Derek would kill him if he heard him telling Stiles this.

"That would mean giving up you guys, and you're his family," Stiles nodded in understanding. He was starting to piece together the type of person Derek was.

"Our family is important to all of us," Dominic nodded.

"I know what you mean, It's just me and my dad, but I'd do anything for him," Stiles spoke, a new sadness to his tone, "Speaking of actually, I'm supposed to swing by the station with breakfast, I should get going," Stiles sighed.

Dominic put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "I like you Stiles, you should come around more."

Stiles smiled brightly, "Really?"

"In fact, why don't you have dinner with us tonight? I know Laura won't mind," Dominic smiled at the younger guy.

"Uh, are you sure? I'd hate to interrupt," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip again. 

Dominic's eyes dropped to Stiles' mouth briefly. This guy was crazy hot, if Derek didn't make a move, Dominic would. "Absolutely."

"Okay, sure," Stiles agreed, standing up.

"I guess Derek's still asleep, I'll let him know you stopped by," Dominic lead Stiles to the door, his hand guiding Stiles' by his mid back, gently. 

"Thanks, Dominic," Stiles smiled as he reached the door. 

"Oh and don't worry about the jeep door, Damon knows a thing or two about cars, I'll have him take a look at it tonight," Dominic winked.

Stiles' face lit up, "Dude, that would be awesome." 

Dominic watched as Stiles climbed into his jeep before closing the door. Dominic smirked to himself, Derek was going to kill him, but at least he'd get to see Stiles again.


	8. Dinner

Derek was helping Laura cut vegetables when Dominic walked in.

"Oh, Derek, I haven't seen you all day, Stiles stopped by this morning," Dominic said plopping down at the dinner table.

Derek paused mid carrot slice. 

"He wanted to let you know he'd made it through the night, he would've text, but he left his phone at home. He had a long night dealing with Scott. He's smart though, he used a dog whistle and spray bottle of wolfsbane laced water," Dominic smiled at his younger brother. 

Derek gripped the chopping knife.

"Oh by the way, I invited him to dinner, he should be here shortly," Dominic added. He knew Derek would be annoyed by that.

"You what?" Derek demanded slamming the knife down.

"Derek," Laura said in a warning tone, "Dominic, you really shouldn't invite Derek's friends over without telling him."

"Stiles is not my friend, and he's not going to be," Derek growled. 

"I don't think he knows that," Dominic pointed out, "Look, he had a few questions, we talked a bit, I really like him, and Amora was right, he's gorgeous," Dominic gauged his brother's reaction. 

Derek only rolled his eyes with a large huff.

At that moment the doorbell sounded. 

"I'll get it, you're busy," Dominic said standing.

Dominic opened the front door to see Stiles with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. Dominic allowed his eyes to rake over Stiles. He looked great. He wore a red plaid shirt over a black t shirt. Red was definitely his color. His hair was in a neat disarray on his head and his once tired eyes were bright and a beautiful shade of whiskey brown.

"Stiles, you look..." Dominic smirked thinking of the right word. 

"Rested? Less walking dead? I took a nap," Stiles chuckled.

"I was gonna say stunning, but rested works too," Dominic answered with a grin.

Stiles' cheeks flushed a bit as he stepped inside, "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Stiles, good to see you again," Laura said from the stove.

"Hey, Laura," Stiles smiled at the oldest Hale. "Hey, Derek," Stiles nodded at the werewolf who was currently washing his hands.

Derek turned with a huff towards the human, "Stiles."

Just then Cora and Amora walked in.

"Hey, Lore, what's for dinner?" Cora asked before pausing, "Stiles?" 

"Hey," Stiles smiled at the sisters.

"Derek, you didn't tell us you invited Stiles over for dinner," Amora said excitedly. This was a big deal.

"I didn't," Derek said shooting his brother a glare.

"I did," Dominic said putting an arm around Stiles' shoulders and leading him to the table.

"You?" Amora asked, she looked genuinely upset.

"Stiles, can I get you something to drink?" Dominic asked, ignoring his sister.

"Water's fine," Stiles answered, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"So last night was that friend of yours' first full moon, how'd it go?" Cora asked intrigued, sitting down at her spot at the table. 

Derek listened as Stiles relayed the story. It was impressive that he had managed to keep Scott from hurting anyone, but it was reckless, the way he'd done it.

"You should have called me," Derek growled out. He could have helped.

"I was going to but I left my phone at the house," Stiles answered, unfazed by Derek's tone.

"What happened to finding his anchor?" 

"I tried, I only had a day to do it, all yesterday he was a moody asshole, not exactly the cooperative type," Stiles waved his hands for emphasis. 

"I warned you that he would be hard for you to handle," Derek growled. He wasn't sure why but he was very much on edge and talking about Stiles' reckless werewolf taming wasn't helping. 

"Next time maybe you could help me out, play your alpha card," Stiles snapped. He wasn't going to be reprimanded for the way he handled Scott, considering it was his first time dealing with a freshly turned werewolf. 

The room seemed to fall silent at Stiles' words.

Derek clenched his jaw, "Next time he better already be in control. You have a month til the next full moon."

"Why did that asshole have to bite Scott? He's seriously the worst werewolf ever," Stiles groaned. 

"If you ever have any questions, we'll be more than happy to help," Laura offered setting the plates on the table. 

"Thanks," Stiles smiled up at the alpha.

"Well, who's this?" Damon asked walking in, his eyes instantly falling to Stiles.

"Stiles," The human stood extending a hand. 

"Ah, yes, the infamous Stiles, good to put a face to the name. I'm Damon," 

Stiles licked at his bottom lip as he shook Damon's hand. He was a beautiful man. In fact the entire Hale family was beautiful.

"So was it like a rule that everyone in your family had to have perfect looks?" Stiles asked turning to Derek who raised his brows at him.

"Was it in yours?" Dominic smirked. He watched as Stiles' cheeks filled with a harsh blush. 

"Dinner is ready," Laura announced then, setting the last of the silverware on the table.

-

Several minutes into dinner Stiles spoke up.

"So how much older are you than Damon?" Stiles asked Laura.

"What makes you think she's older?" Damon smirked. 

"She's the alpha, the alpha spark gets passed on to the oldest child. You two are twins but she's the alpha so she's got to be older," Stiles explained.

Laura grinned widely, "By three minutes."

"How'd you know they were twins?" Cora frowned. 

"Oh ummm," Stiles fidgeted nervously, "Laura's bracelet, I'm assuming it was once your mother's as it has a charm that says mom and she's not a mother. It also has charms with birthdates and initials, one for each of you. One says DH with the same birthdate as one initialed LH. All the guys have the same initials but Damon's obviously older than Derek and Dominic," Stiles shrugged pushing a carrot around on his plate.

"That was impressive," Amora laughed lightly.

"You're definitely a smart one," Dominic nodded.

"My dad's the sheriff," Stiles shrugged again. He could feel another blush rising.

The rest of dinner was easy conversation. Derek stayed quiet through most of it, which confused Stiles. Everyone else was so much livelier and much more talkative.

"Thank you for dinner, I really enjoyed this, I always wanted a sibling," Stiles smiled.

"I'm glad you came, you should have dinner with us again sometime," Damon put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Dom told me you had an issue with your jeep, want me to take a look?"

"Oh, uh, I would love that, but it's already so late," Stiles glanced at the clock on the stove.

"Tell you what, swing by tomorrow, I'll take a look at it then," Damon winked.

"Okay," Stiles nodded eagerly. 

"You mean I get to see you two days in a row?" Dominic smiled at Stiles.

Once again Stiles' cheeks were cherry in color, he really had to learn how to stop blushing every time one of the Hale brothers flirted. They were a flirty family, that was for sure, all minus Derek of course. Derek just seemed pissed off all the time, it intrigued Stiles. Stiles would work his way into Derek's head, learn what made him tick, it would be a challenge but, Stiles always did like a challenge.


	9. A little over six months

Derek was loading the dishes into the dishwasher when Dominic walked in. He could smell the irritation Derek was feeling. 

"You're mad," Dominic said with a slight frown. 

"Yes, I'm mad," Derek snapped in response. 

"Why? Cause I invited Stiles over for dinner? Cause everyone likes him? Cause he's not afraid of us?" Dominic rattled off. Normally he wasn't one to antagonise Derek, but he didn't understand why he was so against Stiles.

"Why did you invite him over?" Derek demanded. His hands clenched at his sides. 

"I like him," Dominic shrugged with a smile.

"No, you want me to like him," Derek growled.

"I just don't understand why you don't," Dominic kept his tone calm. He didn't want to start a fight, though that was the direction they were headed.

Derek huffed in frustration, "I don't need anyone, I wish you all would stop trying to force me to let people in." 

"Stiles is great, he's smart, funny, gorgeous, understanding, not afraid of us, he's caring, what more could you want in a guy?" Dominic threw his hands up. He was the frustrated one now.

"I'm not interested in dating," Derek growled out. His brother should have known better.

"You don't have to date him, just be friends with him," Dominic sighed. Why did Derek insist on being alone forever?

"I don't want any friends," Derek snapped.

"You know what, fine, but I like him and so does the rest of the family, so he's gonna be around, whether you like it or not." With that Dominic walked out, leaving Derek fuming. 

-

The familiar sound of Stiles' jeep pulling in, reached Derek's ears. His stomach flipped slightly. Truth was he always got anxious when Stiles came over. He was so afraid to trust him, but Derek was really starting to like the guy, despite his best efforts. 

"Derek," Stiles smiled at the sight of the alpha.

Derek sighed in response, allowing Stiles in.

"I'll get Damon," Derek turned then leaving Stiles in the living room.

When Dominic walked in he saw Stiles inspecting a photo of Derek in a baseball uniform and a large smile hung from his lips. 

Stiles had never seen Derek smile before, he had a beautiful smile. 

"That was a couple months before our parents died," Dominic said quietly inspecting the wall of pictures. 

"I've never seen him smile before," Stiles commented.

"He doesn't do it often anymore," Dominic said sadly.

"Why not?" 

"When our house caught fire, we lost all of our family, not just our parents. That was hard on all of us. At the same time, Derek was dating a girl, Kate. We never met her, but Derek seemed to be crazy about her. She hurt him, we don't know how, he never would tell us. Ever since, he's been different, guarded, shut down. I think you'd be good for him. He needs a friend that brings him out of his comfort zone. You definitely do that," Dominic smiled at the human. 

"Yeah, I don't think he's terribly interested in being friends," Stiles said, once again inspecting the picture of Derek.

Just then Derek walked in with Damon.

"Let's go have a look at this jeep of yours," Damon threw an arm around Stiles and led him outside. 

"Derek, wait," Dominic grabbed his brother's arm, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Dom, I really don't want to talk about it," Derek sighed, pulling away.

-

Derek and Dominic sat quietly on the porch as Damon worked on Stiles' jeep. Derek did his best to ignore Stiles' melodic laughter, the bright smile he wore, and the way Stiles looked at Damon's tools like they were a puzzle. He tried to ignore the way Stiles bent over the hood, and how when he wiped away the sweat with his shirt he would catch glimpses of the pale skin and happy trail underneath. It drove Derek crazy to watch his oldest brother flirt with Stiles, he also hated the way Stiles would watch Damon peel his shirt off when he got too hot. 

This went on over the next few days, Stiles would show up just after lunch and work on his jeep with Damon and Derek would watch from the porch. Stiles would stay for dinner and Derek would sit quietly as Dominic flirted shamelessly. Stiles never had any trouble carrying on a conversation and tonight was no different. 

They had just finished dinner and Laura had made a new dessert recipe to celebrate Damon and Stiles finishing the jeep. As Laura started to dish out the German chocolate lava cake, Stiles phone rang.

Stiles fished the device from his pocket, "Shit, I'm sorry I have to get this." 

Derek frowned at the dread in his voice. He rarely got so upset. Derek couldn't help but listen in. Though Stiles had stepped out of the room and spoke in a quiet voice, Derek could still hear him if he listened. 

"Hey, babe, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time, can we reschedule for tomorrow?" 

"Derek, don't be rude," Amora snapped causing Derek to lose concentration.

"Derek, were you listening to his conversation?" Laura crossed her arms. 

"He seemed worried, I was curious," Derek mumbled.

Laura's look softened. Derek had been concerned for Stiles. She couldn't be upset about that. 

Just then Stiles walked back in. He reeked of anxiety. The whole room took notice, but didn't say anything. Well except Derek.

"Forgot you had plans with your girlfriend?" Derek asked, almost annoyed.

Stiles' cheeks flared bright red, "Boyfriend actually."

Derek hadn't been able to hear the person on the other end.

"You're seeing someone?" Dominic asked a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Yeah, his name is Theo," Stiles answered sheepishly as he took a bite of cake.

The room froze. Dominic dropped his fork, with a loud clatter, on his plate. 

Stiles looked up at the werewolf across from him, "What's wrong? Do you know him?" 

"Theo Raeken?" Amora asked.

Stiles nodded with a frown. 

"How long?" Dominic asked, his jaw clenched.

"A little over six months," Stiles answered. How did the Hale's know him? Was he a werewolf too?

"Dom," Derek spoke in a warning tone. 

Instead of responding, Dominic pushed away from the table and walked out. 

"I'm missing something," Stiles frowned, glancing at the other siblings.

"Dominic and Theo dated," Amora answered simply.

"When?" Stiles asked. It obviously didn't end well.

"A little over six months ago," Cora said, her tone sad.

"Wait, what?" Stiles frowned. Derek could see his mind going into detective mode.

"Theo broke up with Dominic for...another guy," Damon explained gently.

Stiles looked mortified, "For me."

No one responded.

Suddenly Stiles jumped to his feet, "Dominic," Stiles rushed out of the room after the middle brother. 

"Stiles, wait," Derek called after him. Theo had always been a sensitive subject for Dominic and Derek didn't know what mind set Dominic was in at the moment. 

 

Stiles stepped onto the porch where Dominic was currently pacing angrily.

"Dominic, I'm so sorry," Stiles spoke gently. 

Dominic turned to Stiles, his eyes glaring.

"I didn't know," Stiles bit at his bottom lip.

Dominic sighed, dropping into one of the chairs just as Derek reached the door.

"He never...mentioned you," Stiles spoke cautiously as he approached the chair next to Dominic. 

Derek paused in the doorway.

"I didn't even know he had been seeing anyone," Stiles' tone was sympathetic.

"We'd been together just under a year. We were a few weeks from celebrating a year actually," Dominic spoke sadly, "He did it standing right here. He told me he still loved me, but he had fallen for someone else. He promised he'd never cheated on me, but that he couldn't pretend he didn't want someone else. He refused to give me a name. I think he was afraid of what I'd do. He told me that he was smart, funny, sarcastic and gorgeous. He wasn't lying about that," Dominic's eyes met Stiles'.

 

Derek remained still. He'd never heard Dominic talk about that day. He had only told them Theo left him for another guy.

"He said he met him in the library several weeks before," Dominic continued.

Stiles nodded, "He lost his key card and they charge a twenty dollar fine, so I helped sneak him into the back office and made him another one." 

Dominic smiled slightly, "You two kept running into each other after that. You guys would talk and he started to fall for you. I never could understand how someone could be so captivating, but I get it. You're a unique type of person, Stiles."

"I'm so sorry, Dom," Stiles spoke quietly. 

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. The wound is just still a bit tender I guess," Dominic put a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. 

Derek felt odd in a way he couldn't explain. The way Stiles had been so gentle and kind with Dominic. The way Dominic talked about Theo describing Stiles, he almost felt...jealous. Like he wanted to be the one Stiles spoke to like that, and he didn't want anyone else describing Stiles in such a way. It was like Derek had fallen for Stiles, himself.


	10. Fix this

Stiles said his goodbyes to the Hale's. Derek walked him out of the house to find Dominic still sitting on the porch.

"Leaving?" Dominic asked standing. 

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. Derek could smell the guilt. 

"Look, Stiles, I don't want you to feel bad about Theo. It wasn't your fault. I hope you're happy with him," Dominic smiled at the human. 

Stiles only nodded. He didn't know what to say. 

"But if he ever does anything to hurt you, you let me know, and I'll kill him," Dominic winked, earning a small smile.

"And here, I want you to have my number, in case you ever need anything. Derek's not always great at answering his phone," Dominic pulled out a folded sheet of paper, "I've been meaning to give it to you all week."

Stiles took the paper with a smile.

"Have a good night," Dominic leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Stiles' cheek before disappearing inside.

Derek forced his features to remain unchanged.

"Well this has been sufficiently mortifying," Stiles groaned as he walked to his jeep. 

"Look, don't worry about that. It could have been anybody. And you didn't know," Derek shook his head. 

"What if Dom doesn't believe me," Stiles sighed.

Derek ignored the use of his brother's nickname. 

"We can tell when you're lying, he believes you," Derek said reassuringly. 

"Right, well I probably won't be by tomorrow. I have some amending to do, and it's probably best I give Dominic some space. Not that you'll care," Stiles shook his head before running a hand through his messy hair. 

"Not that I'll care?" Derek frowned. 

"Come on, it's no secret you're not a fan of me. You only humor me because you don't want to have to deal with Scott," Stiles answered.

Derek tensed a bit.

"See? I may not be able to hear if your lying or smell your emotions, but I can read body language, and yours screams discomfort when I'm around," Stiles explained gesturing to Derek.

"I really like your family, and I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I grew up alone. My dad became sheriff a year after my mom died. He was gone a lot. I spent a lot of time with Scott, but his mom worked all the time too, when his dad left. He's the closest thing I have to a sibling and he's pushed me away since he got a girlfriend. I met you like two days later, and your family has been..." Stiles trailed off, realizing he had overshared.

"Has been what?" Derek pressed. He wanted to know what Stiles was going to say. 

"I just always wanted a big family. Having dinner with you guys, it makes me happy. Seeing the dynamic you have together. Being a part of it for even a few hours has made things less lonely. I know it's pathetic but, I can't help it," Stiles stared at the ground, nudging a rock with the toe of his converse.

"I don't think it's pathetic. And my family likes you," Derek didn't know what else to say. 

"But you don't," Stiles sighed. It wasn't posed as a question.

"I don't dislike you, I'm just..." Derek didn't want Stiles to think Derek didn't like him, he did, but he was afraid to, and he didn't want Stiles to know that either.

"Guarded," Stiles nodded, "you lost a lot of people, you're afraid to let more in." 

Damn he was good.

"I get it," Stiles gave a sympathetic smile. 

Before Derek could respond, Stiles' phone rang. 

"It's Theo, I should go," Stiles climbed into his jeep as he hit answer.

"Hey, babe, just heading home now. Yeah, dad is great, hated the salad I brought him for dinner of course," 

Derek heard the lie. Course he couldn't blame him, if Theo knew where Stiles was, he probably wouldn't be too happy about it. 

Derek watched as Stiles pulled out, leaving a frustrated and confused Derek behind. 

When Derek walked into the house he heard yelling in the kitchen. It sounded like Amora and Dominic. Odd, Dominic rarely yelled. 

"He's never gonna come back, you realize that? You've just ruined any chance of Derek having someone in his life other than us, I hope you're happy," Amora shouted.

"I can't control Derek, if he wants to let Stiles in, he will. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. Theo broke my heart, left me for another guy. I have spent the last six months of my life hating that guy, only to find out it was someone I'm starting to care about. Do you know what that's like? I was so angry. Stiles is the reason Theo left me. Stiles gets to go home and crawl into bed with him and..." Dominic's voice broke causing him to trail off. 

"I actually thought I might have a chance with Stiles. Derek doesn't want him, well I do. But then I find out that he's not only with my ex, who broke my heart, but he's the reason my ex broke my heart. I told him I didn't hold it against him," Dominic was yelling again. 

"You need to fix this, Stiles is good for Derek. Even if Stiles and him don't get together romantically, Derek needs Stiles. I can see the looks Derek gives him. The concern when his scent changes suddenly. Stiles is breaking down Derek's walls. Derek deserves to be happy, so do us all a favor and fix this, because I for one would like my brother back," Amora was in the other room, but Derek could smell her anger. 

Derek decided not to interrupt and silently made his way to his room. He felt guilty that he had caused Dominic and Amora to fight. Amora was always an antagonist, but Dominic never yelled, especially at the younger siblings. The few times he ever had was at Damon, but that had been just after the fire. Dominic had accused Damon of trying to take their dad's place.

Derek sighed laying down on his bed. He had a lot of emotions he was feeling all at once. Guilt for the fighting, sympathy for Stiles, hurt for his brother, and confusion for his feelings towards Stiles. He wasn't sure how he felt, but he didn't like it. He was letting the human in. He knew better than to let someone in so easily. But everything in him said he could trust Stiles, of course he'd thought the same about Kate and look where that got him.


	11. Warning

It had been two days since the Hale's had seen or heard from Stiles. Derek refrained from texting him to make sure he was okay. He actually missed the guy. So when Stiles knocked on they're door Derek was actually relieved.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Cora asked excitedly as she let Stiles in. 

"It's been a few days and I kinda missed everyone," Stiles answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We missed you too, Stiles. It's been weird not having you around," Laura said pulling Stiles into a hug. 

"Hey, Laura." 

"Dom's gonna be so glad to see you. He's been complaining about you not coming by," Cora said pulling out her phone to text her brothers.

"Really?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"He doesn't blame you," Laura said sweetly.

Stiles bit his bottom lip.

Just then Dominic hurried down the stairs, "Stiles," Dominic exclaimed excitedly, gripping the human in a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dominic snapped, pulling away.

"I uh, wanted to keep my distance some," Stiles shrugged, dropping his head.

"Please, don't," Dominic said sadly. 

Just then Derek reached the bottom of the stairs. 

Stiles' eyes fell to the alpha's. 

"Hey, Derek," Stiles gave a small smile.

"Stiles," Derek gave a curt nod. 

"So how's Scott? Is he still dating that Allison chick?" Cora asked. 

"Uh, yeah, about that," Stiles shifted slightly, "I thought her dad was a little off, so I did some digging, well it turns out that he's a werewolf hunter, retired supposedly, his wife died because of hunting or something. Anyway he found out about Scott. He was pissed that he's dating Allison. I tried talking to him, but he wasn't interested, something about how dangerous it was and a relative coming to visit for a while, who is apparently not retired. I thought I might warn you guys," Stiles rambled quickly. 

"Stiles, that's important information, when did you find out?" Laura asked suddenly very serious.

"Like three hours ago. That's actually why I stopped by," Stiles answered dropping his eyes to the floor. 

"Do you know who it is? Or when they're gonna be here?" Damon asked next.

"In a few days, something about an omega," Stiles answered, "He wouldn't really say."

"Omega, Derek that's you, you're an alpha without a pack," Amora spoke up worriedly.

"Is that bad?" Stiles asked a new worry to his tone.

"An omega is weaker when alone and therefore more easily hunted and killed," Damon explained gently. 

Stiles turned to Derek with a concerned look.

"I'm not getting a pack, I can handle myself," Derek growled at the worried faces staring at him.

"Derek," Laura said with a sigh.

"Don't," Derek snapped.

Amora was about to say something when Laura stopped her, "We can discuss this later, dinner's about ready, Stiles will you stay?" 

Stiles shook his head, "I really can't," Stiles checked his phone.

"I'll walk you out," Dominic said following Stiles out as he waved to the rest of the siblings.

"Thank you for stopping by," Dominic said as they reached Stiles' jeep.

"Sure," Stiles answered with a half shrug.

"Look, I know why you're staying away, but please don't. We miss you," Dominic's tone was sad.

"Look, I like you all but, it's not a good idea for me to be here so much," Stiles sighed.

"Why not? What changed?" 

Stiles shifted nervously.

"Theo," Dominic nodded in understanding.

"He's started asking questions about where I've been and who I'm with. I don't want to tell him I've been here, it'll complicate things," Stiles sighed, checking his phone again.

"You're supposed to see him tonight, aren't you?" Dominic asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone. 

Stiles only nodded.

Dominic let out a frustrated huff, "Please don't be a stranger. And thank you for warning us about the hunter, that means a lot," Dominic leaned in like he always did.

"Goodnight, Dominic," Stiles climbed into his jeep and drove off.

Derek watched from the living room window as Dominic talked to Stiles. The alpha had a new respect for the human. Stiles had gone out of his way to tell Laura about the hunter. Maybe Derek could trust him after all.

"You're starting to like him," Amora smiled from behind Derek.

"Amora, please," Derek really didn't want to have this conversation.

"You need a pack, Stiles could be your first beta-"

"No," Derek snapped harshly. The thought angered Derek to his core.

"Is this about Paige?" Amora asked crossing her arms.

Derek let out a warning growl. Paige wasn't brought up for a reason and Amora knew it.

"That was a long time ago. What are you going to do? Never turn anyone?" Amora was determined to make Derek mad.

"Amora, I'm warning you right now that you're crossing a line," Derek growled, his eyes turning red.

Amora shut her mouth. Derek did his best to keep from allowing his eyes to change, especially since becoming an alpha, but when they did, it was because Derek was pissed. 

Just as Dominic walked in, Derek's phone buzzed, signaling a text. 

Stiles.

"We need to talk, in person. Meet me tomorrow?" 

Derek was so aggravated he ignored the text. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Dinner is read- Derek where are you going?" Laura called after Derek, who was climbing the stairs.

"I'm not hungry." Truth was he just needed to be alone for a little while.


	12. I had it coming

Dominic walked into their kitchen to see Stiles sitting on a chair with Laura knelt in front of him.

"Stiles, I didn't know you were here, I didn't hear the jeep," Dominic smiled. He hadn't expected to see Stiles for a while, after last night. He seemed determined to stay away.

Derek walked in behind Dominic.

"Uh, yeah, I walked," Stiles said turning to face the brother's.

The two froze in place. Sitting on Stiles cheekbone was a large bruise focused around a cut.

"What happened?" Derek and Dominic growled simultaneously.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal, I'm fine," Stiles waved a dismissive hand.

"I didn't ask if you were okay, I asked what happened," Derek snapped.

"Lacrosse practice got a little rough," Stiles shrugged. 

"No lacrosse stick did this, what happened?" Derek asked again.

"Fine, I was kicking ass as goalie and I started mouthing off-"

"You suck at lacrosse, especially as goalie, Damn it Stiles who did this to you?" Derek growled cutting Stiles off mid sentence. He'd recalled Stiles telling them about his lacrosse skills, or lack there of, at dinner one night.

Stiles sighed, "Theo and I got into it," Stiles mumbled.

Derek's jaw clenched.

"I had it coming. I lied to him about being here last night. He'd found Dominic's number in my jacket pocket and then last night he followed me here. I lied and he got pissed. He thinks I cheated on him with Dominic," Stiles explained.

Dominic was gripping the table so tight he was sure to break it.

"I'll get something to clean this up," Laura could sense how angry her two brothers were.

"I'm gonna kill him," Dominic growled.

"Dom, don't please," Stiles stood up quickly. 

"He hit you, that's not okay," Dominic snapped. 

"I told you, I had it coming," Stiles sighed.

"Nothing warrants this," Dominic growled again.

Derek had been unnervingly quiet.

There was a knock on the door, which Laura reached quickly.

"Oh, Theo," Laura said in surprise from the other room. 

Stiles felt terror wash over him as Dominic and Derek's eyes both changed in color.

"No, don't," Stiles reached for the wolves, but Stiles was too slow. 

Stiles hurried after them and to the door blocking them from getting to Theo.

"Please, don't," Stiles begged. Both Derek and Dominic's eyes were back to their usual shade but the murderous glare hadn't left.

"Of course you're here," Theo snapped.

Stiles turned pushing Theo back from the door, following him back.

"You should leave," Stiles demanded.

"I'm sure, that's exactly what you want. You know you can't lie now, you're here with him," Theo snapped angrily.

"Theo, I already told you, I'm not with Dominic, now go, please," Stiles begged.

"I should rip you apart, you know that?" Dominic snarled advancing towards Theo with Derek by his side.

"Laura," Stiles pleaded, glancing at the oldest Hale.

Laura caught her brother's arms stepping in between them and Stiles. 

"Don't," Laura flashed her eyes. Dominic growled, but stopped. Derek, however, remained unfazed. He stepped by his siblings.

Laura turned giving a sympathetic look to Stiles. Derek was an alpha, he didn't have to answer to her.

"Derek, please," Stiles begged putting his hands on the alpha's chest to stop him, "Give me two minutes, please, I'm just asking for two minutes." 

"Fine," Derek couldn't say no to the pleading look in Stiles' teary eyes.

"Theo, what are you doing here?" Stiles snapped turning to face his ex.

"I wanted to know if he actually cared or if he was just using you to get to me," Theo snapped, glaring at Dominic.

"Theo, for the last time, Dominic and I are not together. I didn't cheat on you," Stiles huffed.

"Then what are you doing here? What were you doing here last night? I'm assuming this is where you've been all week. If you're not with Dominic, then why?" Theo shouted.

"I was here, cause Damon was fixing my jeep. They're my friends, is that a crime?" Stiles shouted back.

"Why were you here to begin with?" Theo demanded crossing his arms. 

"I was here for Derek," Stiles snapped. 

"Derek, you expect me to believe that? Derek doesn't have friends, and I saw you with Dominic last night," Theo scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, Derek and I are great friends. And Dominic wanted to talk last night, about you. He was upset that I wasn't coming around because I found out about you and him," Stiles threw his hands up.

"You and Derek are great friends?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"Name something you even know about the guy," Theo challenged.

Stiles felt dread wash over him. He didn't know much.

"His favorite color is red, he played basketball in high school, but he also played baseball for a season. He and Amora fight the most because they're so similar. His favorite meal is lasagna, but only when Damon makes it cause he uses feta on top. He's quiet, but not because he's shy, but because he's distrusting. He drives a black Camaro, and his middle name is Simon. Is that enough or should I keep going?" Stiles rattled angrily.

Derek was shocked by how much Stiles knew about him. How did he know all that?

"So you were cheating on me with Derek? Now I'm just insulted," Theo scoffed.

Suddenly Stiles' fist connected with Theo's face.

Theo touched his mouth where his lip was split. 

"Son of a-" Stiles gripped his hand. There was a very real possibility he just broke his hand.

"Stiles," Dominic reached for Stiles, pulling the human away from an even more pissed off Theo.

"I suggest you leave," Derek growled. 

"You know what, you can have him, but I can't wait til he comes between you two. You both want him, but he'll tear you apart. Just like he did you and I, Dom. He's irresistible, isn't he? It's part of his game. He loves the attention, but as soon as he gets bored, it's over. Just ask Danny, or Ethan," Theo spat maliciously.

"I said leave," Derek said again.

Without another word Theo climbed in his truck and drove off.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked taking the human's hand in his to examine the damage.

"Yeah, Dominic did something to me," Stiles flexed his hand to show the pain was gone.

"I pulled your pain, it's a werewolf trick. We can pull certain amounts of pain with physical contact," Dominic explained.

"That's awesome," Stiles smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on, why don't you stay for a while?" Dominic went to lead Stiles inside, but he stopped.

"I need to get home, my dad's expecting me for dinner," Stiles shook his head.

"I'll take you home, you said you wanted to talk anyway," Derek recalled the text he never responded to.

Stiles only nodded. 

Derek frowned. Stiles' scent went from sad and angry to scared. Was Stiles afraid of him? The thought didn't sit well with Derek.

"I'm really sorry about showing up. I just went for a walk to clear my head and found myself here. I shouldn't have come," Stiles apologized to Dominic.

"Don't ever apologize for that. I'm just sorry I'm the reason you and Theo broke up," Dominic sighed touching Stiles cheek gently.

"Hey, we're even now I guess," Stiles chuckled, "But it's not your fault that he didn't believe me. He was the jealous type and I knew if I told him I'd been here, he would react like this. Of course me lying didn't help," Stiles sighed. 

"I'm still sorry."

"Thanks," This time Stiles was the one to lean in and kiss Dominic's cheek.

Derek clenched his jaw, there it was again, that jealous feeling. Derek pushed it away. He couldn't have feelings for Stiles. It was too dangerous.


	13. Afraid

The ride to Stiles' house seemed to take forever. Stiles smelled terrified, and looked miserable.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, pulling into Stiles' driveway.

"I'm fine, aside from the fact that Theo dumped me, then showed his ass in front of you guys, Dominic probably hates me, also I have to have a conversation that's going to make you hate me, I'm great," Stiles replied sarcastically.

"You're better off without Theo," Derek growled.

"Maybe so, but it still hurts," Stiles muttered.

"Also Dominic doesn't hate you, trust me," Derek didn't know how to comfort Stiles, he barely knew the guy.

Stiles didn't respond.

"Okay, what is this conversation you're wanting to have?" Derek sighed after a moment.

"Want to have?" Stiles scoffed, "I can't think of anything I'd hate more, in fact I'd rather get punched in the face again," Stiles snapped. 

Derek frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. What could Stiles possibly say that would warrant that? 

"Look, I...fuck," Stiles swore running his hands through his hair in frustration, "I can't do this in here, can we go in?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

Derek turned the car off and hesitantly followed Stiles inside.

"Isn't you're dad home?" Derek asked curiously. 

"No, I may have been lying about my dad expecting me. I just couldn't stay," Stiles sighed. 

Derek was practically choking on Stiles terrified state.

"Stiles, are you afraid of me?" Derek asked suddenly. The idea upset Derek. He didn't want Stiles to fear him.

"Honestly, a little," Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Stiles, I would never hurt you," Derek frowned, hurt by Stiles' confession. 

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip. 

"Then what?" Derek frowned. 

"I'm afraid to lose you," Stiles answered.

Derek tensed, "Lose me?" What did that even mean?

"That sounded better in my head," Stiles frowned before running a hand over his face, "I like you, and you're family. I know that after I tell you this, you're gonna push me away, more than you already do and, I would do anything not to tell you this, but this isn't about me, this is about you, and it's important. It would be selfish of me to act like I didn't know. You deserve better."

Derek's back stiffened. He didn't like the way Stiles was talking, "Just spit it out, Stiles," Derek growled. He just wanted to get out of there.

"I lied yesterday, to Laura. I know who the hunter is," Stiles swallowed nervously.

"Why did you lie?" Derek growled. This wasn't off to a good start. 

"I didn't think you'd want me to say," Stiles answered.

"Why's that?" Derek really wished Stiles would get to the point.

Stiles dropped his eyes, "Cause it's Kate."

Derek's heart lurched and his stomach twisted into a thousand knots. His throat tightened and his head started pounding.

"I know that she's the one you dated, and I know she's the one who set the fire," Stiles spoke gently, as if Derek was a ticking time bomb.

Derek's eyes snapped up to meet Stiles' scared ones.

"How do you know about her," Derek growled, slamming Stiles against the nearest wall. He'd suddenly lost all trust in Stiles.

"Dominic mentioned her the other day. Said she did something to hurt you and that it happened at the same time as the fire. I know that the fire was suspected of arson, but they didn't have any proof or leads of who did it. Allison's dad said his sister, Kate, was coming into town and mentioned that she wasn't retired. I put the pieces together," Stiles answered, his voice raw with nerves. 

Derek released Stiles, turning to the door.

"Derek, wait, please don't go," Stiles grabbed Derek's arm.

Derek yanked away from Stiles' grasp.

"Derek, please, I know you blame yourself, but it's not your fault," Stiles stepped in front of the door.

"Stiles, you should know better than to corner a werewolf," Derek growled, his eyes bright red.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me," Stiles countered.

"I've changed my mind," Derek snapped taking a murderous step towards Stiles.

"No you didn't, because I know you Derek, I know you're a good guy, you just hate yourself. You blame yourself for trusting Kate, that's why you don't trust anyone. You didn't know she was a hunter. You don't have to deal with her alone, not again," Stiles was determined to get Derek to listen to him.

"My family is dead because of her Stiles, because I trusted her. I'm the reason they all burned to death," Derek yelled.

"You didn't know," Stiles yelled back. 

"It doesn't matter, if I hadn't hid the fact that she was too old for me, I could have prevented this. My family would still be alive. My sister wouldn't have had to raise four kids. Then I became an alpha, news travels fast. Now she's coming back, because of me," Derek had taken another threatening step forward, but Stiles remained unmoved.

"Let me help you," Stiles pleaded gently. 

"What could you possibly do?" Derek snapped.

"I'm human, my dad is the sheriff, and my best friend is dating her niece, we've got an advantage. I can help you put together a pack. Like it or not, Derek, you and your family mean a lot to me and I'm not going to let some psychopath bitch hurt any of you. Not again," Stiles was angry now. 

A strange sense of relief washed over Derek. Stiles was serious. He wasn't blaming Derek, he was offering to help protect his family. 

"What do you want in return?" Derek asked. He probably wanted the bite.

"What do I want?" Stiles asked seeming genuinely confused. 

"If I agree to this, you must want something in exchange for your help, what is it?" Derek demanded. He was in no mood for manipulative games.

"I want you and your family safe," Stiles answered with a frown.

"Stiles, don't lie to me," Derek growled taking another step.

"I'm not lying, I see how guarded you are and how careful your siblings are around you. You're broken and if this even begins to help... I'll do it alone if I have to. I want to help, but if you refuse me, then I'll do it on my own," Stiles still refused to back down.

Derek used anger as his anchor and also his mask. He wasn't mad, he was scared, and Stiles knew that all Derek really needed was someone he could trust. He couldn't even fully trust his siblings because he was afraid they would hate him for Kate, blame him for the fire.

Derek felt his resolve crumble. Stiles was serious. He just wanted to help. It seemed too good to be true.

Stiles spoke again when Derek didn't respond. 

"I know you don't trust me, and I can't ask you to, I understand that. But that doesn't mean I won't do everything in my power to earn it. That's why I told you I knew. I could have pretended like I didn't and let you be surprised, it would have been easier than this has been. All I'm asking is for you to let me help. Don't shut me out," Stiles looked at Derek with sincere eyes.

Derek couldn't say no. Stiles had a way of knocking down Derek's walls and it scared the hell out of him. But if he didn't let Stiles help and his siblings got hurt, he didn't know if he could bare it, not again.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for my family, after we've dealt with Kate things go back to the way they were, understood?" Derek growled.

"Back to the way they were like last week, or last month?" Stiles frowned. 

"Last week, I don't feel like hearing my family whine cause you stopped coming around. They like you, for whatever reason," Derek growled backing away from Stiles. 

"I'm good with that," Stiles nodded.

"Can I leave now?" Derek huffed.

Stiles nodded stepping away from the door.

Derek opened it and paused. He looked over his shoulder at Stiles, "Thank you," with that he closed the door, leaving Stiles to deflate into a kitchen chair. 

That had gone about as bad as Stiles had expected, of course he didn't expect Derek to agree to let him help, so he'd take it as a win.


	14. Blue is just pretty

Derek carefully made his way up the stairs to Stiles' room. He had gotten a text from the human saying they needed to talk, alone. He really wasn't keen on the idea of teaming up with Stiles but he'd barely slept the night before out of fear of losing his siblings. He couldn't let that happen. 

Derek reached Stiles' room. He knocked on the mostly open door.

Stiles turned, a pen between his lips.

"Hey," Stiles smiled letting the pen fall from his mouth. He used the pen to gesture to his room, "Come on in."

"What's that?" Derek asked pointing to the wall of pictures and string. 

"My case wall. It's complicated," Stiles waved a dismissive hand, but Derek walked closer. There was a picture of him on the wall.

"Where'd you get that?" Derek asked.

"It's an old school picture, I snagged from the school's database. I needed something with your face, it's easier for me to think," Stiles answered suddenly nervous. 

"And that one?" Derek pointed to a picture of Kate.

"Allison," Stiles answered. 

"Does she know?" Derek asked.

"That she set the fire? Yes," Stiles answered again.

"About me," Derek turned to look at Stiles. 

Stiles shook his head slightly, "I didn't think you'd want anyone to know," Stiles shrugged dropping his eyes.

Derek felt his chest tighten. Stiles had thought of Derek's feelings. 

"I don't," Derek said forcing his tone to hide any softness. He had to remain stone, he couldn't let Stiles break down his walls. 

Stiles didn't respond. He didn't know how. 

"What are the different colors of string for?" Derek asked turning back to the wall.

"Green is for the things I've solved, yellow is I'm working on it, and red is unsolved," Stiles explained.

"And the blue?" Derek asked touching one of the blue strings gently.

"Blue is just pretty," Stiles shrugged. 

Derek's finger fell from the string a memory of the day his eyes were changed to blue hit him like a ton of bricks.  

"I did something, something terrible." Derek had his eyes closed, but he knew the scent of the woman kneeling in front of him.

"I know," Derek's mother spoke softly lifting his chin.

"My eyes," Derek said sadly refusing to open them, "They're different."

"Different, but still beautiful, just like the rest of you." 

Derek clenched his hands. He was letting Stiles get to him.

"So I wanted to talk to you about a pack," Stiles spoke up then, pulling Derek from his thoughts, much to Derek's relief.

"I'm not getting a pack," Derek shook his head. 

"I figured you might say that," Stiles sighed.

"Do you know what the Argents do to Omegas? They string them up, upside down and they cut them in half at the waist, it's totally barbaric. Now Chris refuses to get involved, but Allison, she wants to help, and Scott does whatever Allison says. You don't have to turn us for us to be your pack. Dominic says-"

"Dominic?" Derek whirled around to face Stiles. "When did you talk to him?" Derek snapped. 

"Earlier, before you got here, I had a couple questions, he doesn't know anything, I promise," Stiles spoke nervously. 

"I don't want you involving him," Derek growled. 

"I'm not, I just wanted to know more about the bite and how it works," Stiles shrugged.

"I'm not giving you the bite," Derek growled again, the anger rising in him.

"Trust me, I don't want it," Stiles shook his head, "But I know someone who does." 

Derek frowned.

"He's a friend, his name is Isaac, anyway, he found out about Scott," Stiles explained.

"You mean you told him," Derek huffed.

"Scott. Scott told him, I specifically told him not to, but he doesn't ever freakin' listen to me," Stiles huffed, "Anyway, we told him the risks and he doesn't care, he just lost his dad, and he's got no one. He's staying with Scott right now." 

"Stiles, I don't want a pack. I don't want friends. I just want Kate dead," Derek snapped.

"And with you on that, totally with you, and so is Allison and Scott."

"Allison wants her aunt dead?" Derek asked doubtfully.

"I recently informed her of a new development in my ongoing investigation. The reason Allison's mother died was because Kate used her as bait and made a mistake causing her to get bit. Apparently the family rule was that you get bit you die. Kate made it look like Allison's mother killed herself, but my dad found the body and there was no way she could have killed herself, she had been shot from behind with a wolfsbane bullet. But once again, no proof Kate was ever there. Allison told me Kate's side of the story however, and she's a big fat liar," Stiles explained. 

"Does her dad know?" Derek asked. 

Stiles shook his head, "She thinks he'll want to have her arrested. She would rather get revenge, by helping you kill her."

"I don't trust her," Derek growled. 

"Yeah, I'd be slightly concerned if you did," Stiles scoffed.

"What are you suggesting? I team up with her and Scott?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest. 

"And me, I'm kinda the backbone of all this," Stiles pointed to himself.

"Stiles I barely trust you, I can't just team up with a group of teenagers."

"Whoa, hey now, you're only like three years older than us," Stiles huffed.

"Stiles," Derek growled out in frustration.

"Look, I get it, okay? I don't like to let people in either, but everything goes back to normal after this. You never have to see any of us again. Well except me, but that's..." Stiles waved his hand as he trailed off.

"So what, I bite Isaac and play pack for a week of two, then what kick him to the curb?" Derek huffed. This was ridiculous. 

"No, of course not, he's got Scott. I already told them, this isn't a bonding experience, it's a business deal," Stiles answered. 

"You already talked to them?" Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Obviously, I couldn't get your hopes up about all this help and then have to tell you, no one wanted to help. You've been through enough, how heartless do you think I am?" Stiles threw his hands up. 

Derek felt the familiar tightening in his chest. Damn Stiles and his consideration for Derek.

"Look, I know it's a lot. Kate will be here tomorrow evening. Go home think it over, sleep on it," Stiles suggested, "This is your choice, I'm not going to force anything you don't want, but I really think this is your best bet."

Derek nodded, Stiles was right, it was his choice. Stiles was giving him a choice. He should at least think it through.


	15. Allison

Stiles' room felt like it was getting smaller as the voices got closer. Derek gripped the dresser next to where he was standing.

Suddenly Stiles appeared in the room alone.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked walking over to the nervous alpha. He placed a gentle hand on Derek's arm.

Derek wanted to pull away and snap at the human about babying him, but he didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. 

"You remember Scott," Derek gestured to his door. 

Scott stepped in with a smile, "Hey, Derek."

Derek didn't respond.

"This," Stiles waved at his door again, "is Allison." 

Derek tensed as a young brunette walked in. 

She looked terrified and smelled nervous. She was obviously as uncomfortable as Derek.

The room was silent and Stiles could see the discomfort radiating off Allison and Derek.

"Hey, she's not gonna hurt you, I promise," Stiles spoke reassuringly to Derek. 

Once again Derek wanted to lash out, but he couldn't find his voice.

"I-I know you don't trust me, and...I get that, but I just want to say that I'm so sorry for what...she did, and I am not like her," Allison's voice wavered with tears.

Derek heard the sincerity in her tone. 

"I will do whatever I can to help you end her," A tear slid from Allison's eyes. She wiped furiously at her cheek. 

Derek gave a small nod.

"Okay, so I have been brainstorming about what we can do and-"

"Wait," Allison cut Stiles off mid sentence.

"You need to know, Kate isn't coming alone. I overheard her and my dad on the phone last night, she's not just coming about an omega. Apparently there are two Omegas. I think she wants to kill Scott too. My dad argued about a code, but she wasn't listening. She's bringing three others since my dad won't help her," Allison explained.

Derek clenched his fists.

"I will text Stiles as soon as she gets here and I will tell you everything I find out. Please don't let her hurt him," Allison begged Derek. He saw the same worry in her eyes he'd seen in his own.

"She won't hurt anybody ever again," Derek spoke finally. Any uncertainty he'd had he pushed away. He didn't have to trust these people to know they were sincere about helping him. Allison had her own reasons for wanting Kate dead. She'd killed her mother and now wanted her boyfriend dead. Scott's life was on the line so of course he'd help. The only one that didn't have a real reason was Stiles, but Derek trusted him the most, despite his best efforts.

"Okay so I suggest Scott and Derek never be alone. Allison you can't be seen with Scott, she likely wouldn't hesitate to drill you for information. It's safer to keep your distance. Isaac can stick with Scott. Derek, I'll stick with you-"

"No," Derek snapped. 

Stiles frowned at the alpha. 

"Kate is not above killing any human that gets in her way, she'll want me dead the most, I'm not letting you get hurt because of me," Derek growled at Stiles.

"And I'm not letting her hurt you," Stiles crossed his arms, "you don't have to like it, but you can't stop me." 

"Stiles, she could kill you," Derek snapped. 

"Yeah, so could anybody else, so could a dog, or a really dedicated duck, she's not special," Stiles countered.

Derek let out a low growl.

"I won't lose you to her," Derek's voice was threatening.

Stiles looked surprised at Derek's words. 

Derek, realizing what he'd said, quickly spoke again, "Dominic would be upset if something happened to you." 

Stiles' eyes dropped to his feet, "He'd be even more upset if something happened to you." 

Derek didn't know how to respond to that.

"I didn't think you were with Dominic?" Scott frowned at Stiles.

"I'm not," Stiles answered shaking his head.

"Not yet," Derek sneered, earning a confused look from Stiles.

"I should get home before my dad realizes I'm gone," Allison spoke up then, checking her phone. 

"I'll walk you," Scott said.

"I'll see you guys around," Allison waved, looking at Derek.

Derek only gave a curt nod as Scott and her left.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if that was too much," Stiles was looking at Derek with a concerned look.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek demanded then.

"Doing what?" Stiles frowned. 

"Helping me, being nice to me, pretending to care," Derek snapped. He loved the fact that Stiles was helping and being nice and pretending to care, but it scared him.

"I'm not pretending, Derek. You deserve someone who cares about you and looks after you, someone you can trust. After I lost my mom I only had Scott but we were young and he didn't understand. My dad was gone a lot and he was struggling too. I know what it's like to not let people in, I know what it's like to lose family. I'm not claiming to understand completely what you're going through or what you went through, but I know what it feels like to be alone, and I'm not going to let you be alone. I know you don't like me and that's fine, but I'm here for you no matter what, and I'm not going to let that psycho bitch hurt anyone else. She has gotten away with this far too long," Stiles was practically yelling now.

Derek's heart was pounding hard at Stiles words. Stiles knew just the right thing to wiggle his way into Derek's head. Derek's walls were crumbling under Stiles' concern and no matter what, he couldn't stop it.

-

Stiles sat on Derek's bed, his hands in his lap. Derek gingerly sat next to the human.

"You didn't have to walk me home," Derek sighed.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you alone," Stiles answered, his brown eyes meeting Derek's green ones.

Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' lips. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about kissing him. He knew it was a bad idea and he needed to stop his feelings for Stiles before they escalated, but the human was winning him over.

Derek leaned forward slightly, his eyes still focused on Stiles' lips.

Suddenly Stiles stood, "I should go, I told Dominic I'd stay and chat for a minute, and it's getting late, I'll need to get back home soon."

"Dominic, right, of course," Derek sighed dropping his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles said before slipping out of Derek's door.

Derek opened his eyes to see the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window. 

He let out a frustrated huff. He'd been dreaming of Stiles. That wasn't a good sign. He grabbed his phone to check the time when he saw he had six text messages from Stiles.

 

12:03 Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after earlier. I know it couldn't have been easy meeting Allison.

 

12:34 I'm guessing you're asleep, or you just don't want to talk, it's probably the latter... 

 

1:39 I hope you know how serious I was earlier about why I'm doing this. I know you don't want a pack or friends, but you've got me, no matter what.

 

2:17 Have you thought any more about giving Isaac the bite? He really wants it. Plus Kate won't be expecting it.

 

3:10 Well it's late and you're obviously not going to respond, just promise me you'll text me with updates about when you leave. I worry easily. 

 

3:30 Goodnight, Derek.

 

Derek's stomach flipped. Stiles really seemed to care about him. He didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. Derek typed up a simple message, just so Stiles wouldn't worry.

 

I'll text you before I leave, see you at eleven. Bring Isaac.


	16. Isaac

Stiles sat on Derek's bed, his hands in his lap. Derek gingerly sat next to the human.

"You didn't have to walk me home," Derek sighed.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you alone," Stiles answered, his brown eyes meeting Derek's green ones.

Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' lips. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about kissing him. He knew it was a bad idea and he needed to stop his feelings for Stiles before they escalated, but the human was winning him over.

Derek leaned forward slightly, his eyes still focused on Stiles' lips.

Stiles' tongue flicked across his bottom lip nervously before standing suddenly, "I should go, I told Dominic I'd stay and chat for a minute, and it's getting late, I'll need to get back home soon."

"Dominic, right, of course," Derek sighed dropping his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Stiles said before slipping out of Derek's door

Derek woke up again, but this time the sun was pouring in his window. 

"Damn it, that's twice in one night," Derek growled to himself. The same dream too. 

Derek replayed the dream in his head. The way Stiles looked, the color of his eyes, his full lips. But he'd brought up Dominic. Derek let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't deny that Stiles and his brother would be good together, but the aching in his chest proved he'd rather they not end up together. 

Derek reached for his phone to see three texts from Stiles. His heart jumped in excitement as he opened them.

9:00  Morning Derek, I saw you text a few hours ago, I'm guessing you didn't sleep well. 

9:01  I'm gonna call Isaac shortly, do you want me to come get you? Does she know your car? 

9:05  Dominic said you've only had the car a year so nevermind, text me when you leave.

Derek frowned at the last text. He really hated that Dominic had given Stiles his number. 

-

Dominic looked up from his phone to see Derek walk into the kitchen. He looked extra tired.

"Hey, Derek," Dominic smiled at his younger brother, "Stiles asked me to message him when you got up. You're seeing him today?" Dominic asked. 

Derek tensed. He hadn't planned on telling his family he was meeting Stiles. 

"You're talking to Stiles?" Derek meant for his tone to remain even, but he heard the jealousy in his own voice. 

"Yeah, since about nine," Dominic nodded.

Derek glanced at the stove clock. Ten thirty. He told Stiles he'd see him at eleven.

"I'm running a little late, didn't sleep well," Derek grumbled.

"I'll let him know," Dominic nodded.

Derek did his best to hide his annoyance. 

"You okay?" Dominic must have picked up on Derek's mood.

"I'm fine," Derek nodded. 

"So Stiles says you two are just talking to Scott today. He said Scott's not taking this seriously and he's worried about the hunters in town," Dominic eyed Derek as the alpha made a coffee.

"Yep," Derek responded. Damn Stiles was good. He'd never have thought of that lie.

"So that's it? You're not going to talk Scott into being a pack member?" Dominic asked gently. 

Derek let out a heavy sigh. 

"Stiles says he's already tried convincing you, but he doesn't think you'll give in," Dominic added before Derek could answer.

"He's right," Derek nodded. Once again Stiles was keeping his secret safe.

"He cares about you you know," Dominic glanced up from his phone to see Derek pause.

"Dom, don't, please," Derek begged quietly. 

"I'm just saying, you guys could be friends. He'd make a great beta," Dominic shrugged. 

Derek gripped the counter harshly. 

"I'm not going to give him the bite," Derek growled.

"I figured as much so I talked to Laura. She said if he wanted it and you wouldn't do it, she would," Dominic said standing.

"What?" Derek snapped whirling to face his brother.

"He said no," Dominic gave a small smile, "He said he didn't want the bite, and even if he did, he would want it from you."

Derek's stomach flipped. He'd want Derek to give him the bite over Laura? Why?

"Like I said, he cares about you," Dominic smiled sadly before walking out. 

-

Derek walked into Stiles' house for the third day in a row. His stomach was even more in knots than it had been the two days prior.

"Derek, you made it," Stiles let out a relieved sigh. He smelled of worry and stress.

"Whoa," Isaac raised his brows, eyes scanning over Derek.

"You said his whole family is this hot?" Isaac whispered. 

Stiles cleared his throat, "He has hearing like Scott, dumbass."

Derek might have smirked at that, if he wasn't so on edge.

"So this is Issac," Stiles gestured to the tall honey haired guy beside him. 

Derek nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Are you...doing okay?" Stiles asked hesitantly shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm fine," Derek answered dismissively before turning back to Isaac.

"So you want the bite," Derek said listening to his heartbeat. 

"Yeah, I mean, I know you're hesitant and you aren't looking for a permanent pack, and that's fine..." Isaac trailed off running a hand along the back of his neck.

"Why do you want it?" Derek asked. Isaac seemed nervous.

"I just think it would be cool," Isaac shrugged.

Stiles was gnawing on his bottom lip as he watched Isaac. He knew something Derek didn't. 

"You're lying," Derek crossed his arms. 

Isaac's heart rate picked up.

"Hey, Isaac, you can trust him, I promise," Stiles put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"My dad was an abusive alcoholic. I was essentially powerless around him. He did things that...if I had the abilities you do, it wouldn't have been so bad," Isaac explained nervously. 

Derek felt bad for Isaac. He could smell the stress just talking about his dad caused.

"Okay," Derek nodded.

"What?" Stiles asked in surprise. 

"You'll do it?" Isaac asked hopefully.

"You don't want to feel helpless, I get it," Derek nodded, "But you have to promise me you won't hurt anyone. You're dad is already dead, correct?" Derek asked.

Isaac nodded.

Derek suddenly was hit with a strong scent of anxiety and guilt.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Derek asked looking at the honey haired guy.

"What?" Isaac's heart rate jumped.

"Hey, I'm not judging," Derek put his hands up.

"He threw a glass at my face. A piece was close to my eye. He locked me in a freezer for hours, all because I made a C on a test in chemistry. He said I didn't know the difference between between oxygen and hydrogen. I was so mad. I stole a vile of potassium chloride from the chemistry closet at school. I slipped some into his scotch. I just wanted to be free of him," Isaac was shaking as he spoke. 

"Potassium chloride?" Derek frowned. 

"It mimics a heart attack when ingested and is undetectable," Stiles explained. 

"Smart," Derek nodded.

"Look, I know that it was wrong, but-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Derek cut in, "I'm planning to kill Kate, so I get it."

"Are you still gonna give me the bite?" Isaac asked, worry still laced in his tone.

"Isaac, you're not some psycho murderer, I don't think you're gonna go around killing people if I give you the bite. And if I find out you are, I'll deal with you myself," Derek said. He wasn't keen on giving anyone the bite, but Isaac wanted it and Derek could sympathize with him. 

"Okay," Isaac nodded eagerly. 

"I just want to make sure you understand the risks," Derek said taking a step towards Isaac.

"Stiles told me everything he knows," Isaac explained. 

"So you know that this could kill you." 

Isaac nodded, "I don't have anything to live for anyway." 

Derek felt bad for Isaac, he really was alone.


	17. A friend?

Stiles walked back into his room after walking Isaac out.

"You get him patched up?" Derek asked from the computer chair, where he was currently sitting. 

"Yeah, he's gonna go home and rest," Stiles nodded, "Thanks for doing that."

"Why would you only accept the bite from me?" Derek blurted. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Dominic had said to him.

"What?" Stiles asked in confusion.

"Dominic said he offered for Laura to give you the bite. You said you didn't want it, but if you did, you'd want it from me, why?" Derek explained.

Stiles shifted slightly, "If Laura gave me the bite, I'd be in her pack. I would want to be in yours," Stiles shrugged.

"Why? You'd be with Dominic," Derek pointed out.

"Why does that matter?" Stiles frowned.

"Come on, Stiles, don't pretend you two aren't going to get together," Derek huffed.

Stiles' frowned deepened, "Why would you think that?" 

"You obviously like him," Derek responded. 

"We're just friends," Stiles shook his head. 

"For now," Derek snorted. He tried to ignore the twisting in his stomach. 

"Seriously? You really think there's anyway someone like Dominic would go for someone like me?" Stiles scoffed at the idea. 

"He flirts with you like crazy," Derek pointed out. 

"He's a flirty guy, in fact both of your brothers are," Stiles argued.

"Trust me, Dominic likes you," Derek sneered jealously. 

"Why are you bringing this up?" Stiles shifted his weight slightly. 

"I'm just trying to understand you," Derek shrugged simply. 

"Understand me?" Stiles frowned.

"At first I thought maybe you were only using me cause you needed help with Scott, but then I thought you might be trying to get close to Dominic, then I thought you wanted the bite, but you have Scott under control, Dominic already likes you, you don't want the bite," Derek huffed in frustration. He really couldn't figure out what Stiles' motives were. 

Stiles' features softened, "Derek, I'm not using you. I don't understand why you think I am."

"Cause you text me, and pretend to care about this whole Kate thing, and-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not pretending," Stiles huffed.

"Because everyone always wants something from me. Jake in eighth grade only wanted to get in my pants. Heather in nineth grade only wanted to get to Damon. Jessica in tenth grade wanted me and the entire basketball team. Kate wanted my family dead. It's taken me a while, but I've smartened up. I'm not falling for the good guy act again, so just tell me what it is," Derek snapped. He was on edge, being around Stiles all day for several days was making it harder for Derek to ignore his growing feelings.

Stiles looked slightly taken a back. He hadn't realized the amount of people that had taken advantage of Derek.

"I'm sorry that so many people treated you like shit, but I'm not one of them. I like you, Derek, I like your family. Is it so bad that I consider you a friend?" Stiles frowned sadly at the alpha.

"A friend? You barely know me," Derek scoffed.

"I know more than you might think," Stiles responded quietly. 

"Enough that you would consider me a friend?" Derek asked doubtfully. 

"Definitely enough for that, remember I have the mind of a detective, and your brother's phone number," Stiles smiled.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Speaking of, thank you for coming up with a lie as to why we were meeting. I wouldn't have been able to think of that."

"Course," Stiles gave another smile.

"I should head back actually, I don't want to leave them alone for too long," Derek said standing from Stiles' chair. 

"Right, yeah, I'll see you at dinner," Stiles nodded.

"Dinner?" Derek frowned at the human. 

"Uh, yeah, Dom invited me over. He said they missed me," Stiles answered.

"They or he?" Derek scoffed. 

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, "Both. He said they but then he said he missed me. He also said he wanted to make it up to me, the whole Theo thing," Stiles replied sheepishly. 

The familiar aching in Derek's chest had returned, "Don't be surprised if he asks you out." Derek spat. He mentally kicked himself for letting his jealousy seep through.

"I'm not gonna date your brother, Derek," Stiles frowned.

"Why not?" Derek asked in confusion. 

"I don't want you to think I'm using you to get to him," Stiles spoke with a sincerity in his tone.

"I don't. If you want to date my brother, go for it," Derek said fighting to keep his tone even. 

"You seriously wouldn't care?" Stiles frowned. 

"Nope," Derek lied. He was glad Stiles couldn't hear his heartbeat. 

"Oh," Stiles gave a small nod. 

Was that disappointment in his tone?

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you later then," Derek said going towards Stiles' door.

"Text me when you get home, please," Stiles said following Derek.

The alpha paused, turning to Stiles. He was planning to make a snide remark, but he smelled the worry, and saw the concern on Stiles' face. 

Derek let out a sigh, "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update, I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting. 


	18. Cute together

Derek had text Stiles when he got home, but there had been no response. Derek wouldn't have thought much of it except Stiles always responded. Literally always. Even if there was nothing to respond to. 

"You smell stressed little bro. What's wrong?" Damon asked setting the table. 

Derek glanced at the clock, Stiles was due to arrive shortly and if he was being honest he was torn on how he felt about it. On the one hand, he was a bit excited to see Stiles, but on the other, he wasn't looking forward to Dominic flirting with him.

"I'm fine," Derek lied. He knew Damon would know he was lying, but he didn't care, and he knew Damon wouldn't push it, he never did. The only one who ever did actually, was Amora.

"If you need to talk, you know I'm here for you," Damon gave his brother a sympathetic smile.

Derek only nodded as he sat down at the table. He knew Dominic was waiting in the living room for Stiles. Derek had wanted to ask why Dominic invited Stiles over, but he was afraid that he would tell him something he didn't want to hear and that Dominic would be able to sense it. 

When Stiles' arrived Derek's heart sped up earning a raised brow from Damon. 

Derek sunk in his seat a bit, wishing werewolves couldn't hear his heartbeat or smell the way he was feeling. Thankfully Damon didn't say anything. 

"The life of the party has arrived," Dominic announced walking in with Stiles.

Stiles smiled, a light blush touching his cheeks.

Derek noted the change of clothes. Earlier he'd been wearing a simple black t shirt and red hoodie, but now he was wearing a crisp white t-shirt with a blue and white checkered button down. The sleeves rolled half way up his forearm. He always looked good in blue, Derek thought. 

"Hey, Derek," Stiles gave a simple nod. 

Derek only nodded in response. He knew the feeling in his chest as Dominic touched Stiles' lower back was jealousy and he hated it. He was starting to like Stiles. He had tried to deny it, but the conversation between them earlier about Dominic and Stiles' dating had really rattled Derek. He hadn't expected to feel so strongly about it, but now as he watched Dominic pull out a chair for Stiles, Derek felt nausea bubble inside him. He definitely wasn't okay with Stiles dating his brother and he seriously regretted telling Stiles he was.

"You alright, Derek?" Amora asked taking a seat next to Stiles.

"I'm fine," Derek said, not meaning for his voice to come out as a growl.

"Clearly," Amora raised a brow doubtfully. 

"Amora," Damon said in a warning tone. Damon was always good at reading Derek, and he knew Derek wasn't in the mood to be pushed, and if Amora continued, Derek would seriously snap. 

"I'm happy to see the bruise is almost healed," Laura commented on Stiles' cheek, changing the subject gently. 

"Uh, yeah," Stiles nodded, tossing a nervous glance at Dominic.

"I'm really sorry about that," Dominic said sympathetically, touching Stiles' forearm gently. 

Derek fought to keep from drawing attention to himself. He needed to try and mask his jealousy as best as possible. 

"You don't have to apologize, it was a screwed up situation," Stiles shrugged, staring at his plate.

Something was off about Stiles. Derek could sense it, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

The rest of dinner was just as tense. Derek sensed Dominic's guilt and frustration. He clearly thought that the mood Stiles was in was because of him. Derek wondered if that truly was the case. 

Stiles helped Derek clean off the table.  While his siblings started a small fire in the pit out back taking the ingredients to make smores with them. 

"I've got this, you go ahead," Derek said taking a plate from Stiles.

Stiles gently stopped Derek by his wrist, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Derek said pulling away from Stiles carefully. 

"But you're not, you're visibly more tense than usual, even more so than earlier. And Amora kept giving you odd looks through dinner. I'm pretty sure she would have forced you to talk if Damon didn't keep shooting her warning glares," Stiles responded, grabbing another plate from the table.

Stiles' observation skills always impressed Derek. 

"I'm fine," Derek insisted again, hoping Stiles would take the hint. He did. Though he refused to leave Derek to clean up on his own.

Just then Dominic walked in, "Hey Derek, I'll finish up here, they're having trouble getting the fire going, you've always been great at starting fires," Dominic smiled, taking over cleaning up. 

Derek flinched slightly, his brother would never know how much that sentence hurt him. Without a word Derek walked out. 

He carefully took the match from Damon, lighting the fire, and gently coaxing it to catch the log in the fire pit. 

He glanced through the window to see Stiles laughing with Damon. 

"Damon really seems to like him," Cora said also noticing the pair.

"It seems so," Laura agreed.

"They're cute together," Cora added. 

Derek fought to keep the jealousy away. She wasn't wrong, they were cute together. 

"I think Stiles and Derek would be cuter together, " Amora piped in, looking at the youngest brother.

Derek scowled, but didn't respond. He was honestly too afraid that his tone might give him away.

"Amora," Damon growled. 

The middle girl put her hands up in defense, but didn't push it any further.

Derek was thankful for the subject change Laura once again provided. He allowed another glance at the window to see Stiles backed against the refrigerator with Dominic standing uncomfortably close.

Stiles teeth were buried in his bottom lip as Dominic ran a gentle hand up Stiles' arm before brushing the human's cheek with his thumb.

Stiles released his lip, a blush forming on his cheeks at whatever Dominic had said. 

Stiles carefully glanced past Dominic as he spoke. Dominic leaned in, clearly planning on going in for a kiss once Stiles had finished talking. However it seemed Stiles realized and slipped by Dominic so he was no longer pinned between the werewolf and the kitchen appliance. 

Derek felt relief flood him. Stiles had rejected Dominic's advance. He couldn't have been more relieved, however it did leave Derek confused. Stiles had Dominic eating out of his hand, Derek's family approved of him, Derek had stupidly given Stiles permission to date Dom, so why did he reject him? 

Just then the back door opened to Stiles who was shoving his phone in his pocket. 

At that exact moment Derek's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from the human. 

'You didn't start it,' was all it said, but Derek knew what it meant. The comment in the kitchen, Stiles must have noticed him flinch. 

Derek looked up to meet Stiles' whiskey brown eyes, as the light from the fire danced in them. A small smile tugged at his full lips.

This was why he was falling for Stiles.


	19. We're not friends

Derek averted his eyes as Stiles took a seat across from him and next to Cora.

"So you and Dom?" Amora asked looking at the human.

Stiles tensed glancing at Derek who suddenly looked overly interested in the stick he was holding.

"Uh, no, not...I'm still...getting over...Theo," Stiles shifted nervously. Stiles was obviously lying, but Derek couldn't understand why. 

"Good, I think you'd be better off with Derek," Amora grinned grabbing a chocolate bar from Cora's hand.

Stiles coughed, choking on the marshmallow he'd just shoved in his mouth. 

"Amora," Laura said sternly.

"What I'm just saying," Amora shrugged. 

"Just saying what?" Dominic asked, stepping outside then.

"That Derek and Stiles would be good together," Amora answered ignoring Damon and Laura's glares.

"Oh," Dominic glanced between his brother and the human. 

"I already gave Stiles the go ahead to date Dominic," Derek said before he could stop himself. He immediately regretted it. That was twice now he'd given him permission. 

"You what?" Amora snapped as if Derek had just personally offended her.

"You did?" Dominic asked with a frown. He hadn't expected Derek to be okay with the two of them.

Damon's curious head tilt didn't go unnoticed by Derek. He'd smelt the jealousy on him early, he was sure of it. Derek wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

"Yeah, why would I care?" Derek shrugged looking down at the stick he was still holding.

"Because he's your friend," Dominic spoke up before Amora could say something worse. 

Derek frowned. "No he's not," Derek said looking up, his eyes meeting Dominic's. The scent of sadness filled Derek's nose. He'd hurt Stiles' feelings.

"I should go," Stiles stood then. Derek looked to the human who did everything he could to avoid looking back.

"Derek," Amora snapped at her brother.

"I'll walk you out," Dominic offered quietly. 

Stiles mumbled a goodnight to everyone before following Dominic back inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amora barked once the door was closed.

"Nothing, we're not friends," Derek shrugged.

"How can you say that, he's over here all the time-"

"For Dominic," Derek interrupted Cora. 

"How can you possibly think that's true?" Amora gaped at the alpha.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I'm helping him with Scott, that's it. He came over for dinner because Dominic invited him," Derek stood, he was in no mood to discuss this any further.

"Derek," Damon stood following Derek inside.

"Damon, please, don't," Derek pleaded gently.

"You don't want him to date Dominic," Damon spoke ignoring Derek's plea, "Why did you tell him he could?" 

Derek let out a sigh, "If he's with Dominic then we can never be anything, and I don't want to be. I'm better off alone," Derek shook his head before making his way towards his room.

"What did she do to you?" Damon asked causing Derek to pause at the bottom of the stairs.

"She made me realize that I can't trust anyone but family," Derek growled not looking at his brother, before stalking away.

-

Stiles allowed Dominic to open the door to his jeep for him, "I'm sorry about Derek, he's been in a weird mood today," Dominic apologized though he was sure that nothing shy of a heartfelt apology straight from Derek would give Stiles any kind of comfort.

"It's nothing I didn't already know," Stiles shrugged. Truth was he had hoped Derek was actually starting to consider him a friend, and the fact that he most definitely wasn't, hurt more than he knew it should. 

"Try not to take it personally. He likes you, especially if he gave you permission to date me. Derek never approves of anyone to date any of his siblings," Dominic gave a small smile.

Stiles shifted nervously, he hoped Dominic couldn't smell the disappointment he felt at that. He hated that Derek had given him permission to date Dominic. He didn't want to date Dominic, he wanted to date Derek. Not that Dominic wasn't gorgeous, and fun, and sweet, but Derek...Derek was stunning, and earning a smile from him was like winning the lottery for Stiles. And Stiles had made it his life mission to hear the laugh that beautiful mouth could produce. He liked that Derek was so protective of his family. He hated that he was afraid to trust anyone and so desperately wanted Derek to feel comfortable trusting someone again, anyone. He had hoped that Derek was learning to trust him, but now he wasn't so sure, and that hurt. 

"Listen, we appreciate what you're doing for him," Dominic put a hand on Stiles' shoulder gently.

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowned.

"You being there for him and trying to be his friend despite him claiming he doesn't want any, thank you," Dominic explained.

Stiles sighed, "I don't think Derek appreciates it," Stiles climbed into the jeep then.

"Not yet, but give him time," Dominic smiled.

"Have a good night, Dom," Stiles said with another sigh.

-

Derek waited for Stiles to text him, letting him know he'd gotten home okay, but it never came. Derek grew anxious. He waited the allotted ten minutes it should have taken Stiles to get home. Then an extra five minutes, maybe he hit traffic. Then another ten minutes, maybe he stopped by the station to visit his dad. Still Nothing. 

With a huff he snatched his phone from the side table where he'd been staring at it for the past half hour.

You better have a reason for not texting me and letting me know you got home okay.

Derek waited anxiously for his phone to ding with the familiar text sound.

Didn't think you'd care.

Derek stared at the words with a frown.

Kate is in town, why wouldn't I care?

Derek was a bit perturbed that Stiles would assume that he didn't care. 

We're not friends.

Derek felt his stomach drop a bit. Stiles was upset about his comment earlier.

That doesn't mean I want you getting hurt because of me.

Derek typed back furiously. 

Derek waited for Stiles to respond expecting some smart remark or an argument. Instead all he got was.

I'm home. Goodnight.

The words were like a slap to the face. It was unlike Stiles to be so short, especially when Derek was actually responding. 

Goodnight, Stiles.

Derek responded just as simply. He'd debated not responding at all, but he felt too guilty. He didn't want to feel guilty, but he couldn't help it, he cared about Stiles and that included Stiles' feelings, which he'd hurt. Damn him.


	20. I owe you

Derek woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He reached for the loud device and glared at the name written across the top. 

Stiles. 

Why was Stiles calling him? Stiles never called him. Derek pressed the ignore button before rolling back over.

Once again his phone rang loudly in his ears. Snarling Derek grabbed the phone to answer it. He was going to murder Stiles for calling him this early. It wasn't even eight-thirty.

"What?" Derek snapped into the receiver.

"I've been tailing Kate since seven this morning, Allison called to let me know her hunting party left, she's in the reserve near your old house, I think she's looking for you," Stiles whispered quickly into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Derek asked sitting up, the mention of Kate had him wide awake.

"She may have seen me, and well, I'm currently trying to evade one of her stooges," Stiles explained..

"Why the hell did you call me?" Derek snapped, "If they find you, she'll likely kill you," Derek felt his wolf pulling to the surface, that wasn't something that happened, ever. Perhaps it was because he was an alpha now, but Stiles wasn't his pack. 

"You weren't answering my texts, I figured your family is more important than me," Stiles snapped back, still whispering.

"Where are you?" Derek demanded pulling on a pair of jeans, not caring if they were clean or not.

"I'm in the woods behind your old house."

"You followed her on foot?" Derek was going to murder Stiles. That is, if Kate didn't get to him first.

"My Jeep doesn't exactly fit through the trees Derek," Stiles snapped again.

"Listen to me," Derek growled, "Start making your way here, do you understand?" 

"Hell no, if she's looking for you, I'll be leading them right to you, not a chance, I'm going towards the police station," Stiles responded.

"We'll be prepared for them, lead them here," Derek insisted. He could wake Laura and get them ready. 

"I will not be responsible for leading Kate to your family.  It's a shit plan. You should see the weapon's they have, I'm not risking it," Stiles sounded more serious than Derek had ever heard him. It warmed his heart to hear Stiles care so much for his family. 

"Stiles, if they find you-"

"I won't tell them anything, I swear," With that Stiles hung up.

"Stiles no- Shit," Derek swore as the line went dead. He was going to tell Stiles to do whatever they wanted, even if that meant telling Kate where he was. 

"Damn it," Derek fumbled through his contacts to find Scott's name. Stiles had insisted he have Scott's number. He'd fought the idea, but right now, he was beyond thankful to have someone to call.

"Hello?" A voice answered much too awake for this hour.

"Scott, it's Derek," Derek spoke quietly, trying not to wake his siblings.

"What's wrong? Is Stiles okay? I told him not to go without me or Isaac, but he didn't listen, he was already gone before I could make it to his house. I was gonna follow him, but I didn't want to cross paths with them, Allison said they're heavily armed," Scott rambled quickly.

"He was seen and now he's running from one of her men. I tried to get him to come here, but he won't listen," Derek heard the worry in his own voice and it sounded strange. He hated how concerned he felt and not for his own life, but for Stiles'.

"Shit," Scott swore, "I'll call Allison and Isaac, what do we do?" 

Derek paused. He wasn't sure, but he needed to find Stiles. He needed a grasp on his scent.

"Is the Sheriff home?" Derek asked climbing into his Camaro.

"No, he left for work early this morning, I'm at Stiles' now," Scott answered.

"I'll meet you there."

-

The meeting up with Isaac, Scott and Allison was much more fluid than Derek expected. They were ready to do whatever he asked and he was willing to lead them. It was strange but it gave him a sense of...strength. Like he could do anything.

"Isaac, Scott, memorize Stiles' scent. Allison, I need you to stay here in case he shows up, and try and think of some way to maybe get Kate to back off," Derek ordered as he checked his phone, hoping for Stiles to text or call again. He was afraid to reach out, in case it gave away Stiles' position.

"I don't know if this will help, but when Kate got here, I turned the GPS on her phone on, I can track her," Allison held up her phone then.

"That's great," Derek nodded, pleased. "Scott can you give Allison your phone, so we can take hers? I don't want anyone without a phone." 

Scott and Allison exchanged phones.

"You have, mine, Scott, Isaac and Stiles' numbers, if anything happens, call one of us," Derek ordered gently.

Allison nodded.

-

Stiles panted as he carefully made his way through the woods, trying desperately to be as quiet as possible. He was hoping to lead Kate's men to the police station, but he was worried he was going the wrong way. He knew for a fact he wasn't leading them towards Derek's house though, that much was certain, but he wasn't sure if he was leading out of the woods, or just deeper in. He really hoped it was out.

Stiles took a careful step glancing behind him, in search of the olive skinned man with the large gun. Unfortunately his careful step hadn't been careful enough. His feet suddenly were out from under him and the entirety of the woods were now upside down. A tight pinch around his ankles told Stiles he'd walked right into a trap, literally. Shit.

 -

Derek sniffed at the air, he sincerely hoped that Stiles' scent didn't lead them to Kate. According to Allison's phone, Kate was still near the old Hale house. 

"Should one of us follow Kate?" Isaac asked.

"No," Derek answered, "It's too dangerous, she needs to be alone and caught off guard when we go for her."

Isaac didn't argue, much to Derek's relief. He wondered why these two strangers had so much blind faith in him. Perhaps it was his alpha status. Curiosity got the best of him.

"Why are you two so willing to listen to me?" Derek asked glancing at Scott.

"You saved mine and Stiles' life, I owe you." Scott answered. 

"You gave me a new life, I owe you too," Isaac agreed.

Derek nodded slightly, but didn't respond. 

"Besides, Stiles talks about you like you're made of gold," Isaac added, "He doesn't talk about anyone like that. He didn't even ever talk about Theo like that."

Derek frowned to himself. Stiles talked about him? And in a good way? He had to keep his emotions in check, Scott and Isaac were both werewolves too.

"And you're technically our alpha, even if it's only temporary," Scott piped in. 

Derek felt his wolf swell with pride. It liked having a pack and that scared him.

 

The three walked silently for another several minutes when Derek caught a scent. 

"I smell something," Isaac spoke up then, "I think it's..."

"Stiles," Scott finished. 

Derek nodded, "I smell it too, he's close. Where's Kate?" Derek asked looking at Scott.

"She's moved closer to the edge of the reserve," Scott answered showing Derek Allison's phone.

"Good, that means he's not with Kate," Derek felt relieved and he could smell Scott and Isaac were too. 

Derek went to take a step when Isaac reached out, stopping him. Derek frowned at the younger wolf.

"I hear something," Isaac's frown deepened.

Derek forgot that a newly turned wolves' senses were stronger. He listened carefully for any sound that might be out of place in the woods.

"I don't know how to help you, help me, help you, If I don't know what would help you, help me, help you," Stiles' voice caught Derek's attention.

"Stiles," Derek turned towards the direction of his voice.

-

"You think you're funny don't you, kid," The olive skinned man sneered at Stiles. 

"I like to think of myself as sarcastically amusing," Stiles smirked earning a smack to the face. He was currently tied to a nearby tree. 

"Just tell me why you were following us," The man growled impatiently.

"I already told you, I thought you guys were the avengers and I wanted to join the team," Stiles smirked again.

The guy raised his hand to lash out at Stiles once more, but suddenly Derek was behind him, and with a swift twist, the man's neck snapped causing him to fall limp. 

Derek released the man, letting him drop onto the brushy forest floor. 

Derek's eyes fixed on Stiles with a sharp glare, "Next time, could you not antagonize the man with a gun," Derek growled.

"Oh come on, he wasn't going to kill me, not without letting Kate have a lick," Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek's mouth and nose twitched slightly at Stiles' comment.

"I told you not to go alone." Scott huffed as he untied Stiles.

"And I told you to go to my house," Derek growled pulling Stiles away from the tree to better inspect his face. They're was a slight cut on his cheek where Theo's bruise had almost faded.

"Why the hell did you come after me? It's dangerous," Stiles snapped at Isaac and Scott as he jerked away from Derek's grasp.

"We can discuss this later," Derek huffed pushing Stiles towards the direction they'd come. Derek felt relieved knowing Stiles was safe, but once Kate found her guy dead, she would be pissed, and they needed to be ready.


	21. Responsibility

The four had walked back to Stiles' in silence. Derek had smelled Stiles' exhaustion, but it had also been laced with anger. Derek didn't understand where the anger was from, maybe from being caught? He couldn't be sure.

"Oh thank God," Allison threw her arms around Scott's neck as they walked in. 

"We're okay," Scott hugged back. 

"Stiles," Allison smiled hugging the other guy next. 

"Hey, Allison," Stiles chuckled.

"What happened?" She asked pulling away and glancing at all of them.

"One of her men had me," Stiles explained.

"I took care of him," Derek added. 

"And Kate?" Allison asked nervously.

"We never saw her," Isaac shook his head.

"She's headed back towards your house it looks like," Scott said holding out Allison's phone.

"I should get back," Allison said grabbing her phone then, "If you need anything..." She looked to Derek.

"Thank you," Derek nodded. She'd already done more than he'd ever expected from the niece of the woman who killed his family.

"We should get going too," Isaac said grabbing Scott's arm.

"Right, yeah, if you need us just call," Scott agreed following Isaac.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he dropped into a seated position on his bed.

"You should have listened to me," Derek said in a low tone.

"Why? That would have lead Kate and her henchmen right to you," Stiles scoffed.

"That was the idea," Derek growled.

"Well it was a stupid one, she and her three dickbag helpers were armed better than the entire police station, and I'm sure the bullets in those guns were wolfsbane. I had no interest in being your family's demise," Stiles snapped.

"Why did you follow them in the first place, that was stupid," Derek snapped back.

"Because I told you I would help, if that means following her into the woods at six a.m. then so be it. You shouldn't have come after me," Stiles' tone was harsh with annoyance.

"You called me," Derek reminded Stiles.

"So you would know she was looking for you," Stiles threw his hands up, "Not so you would come after me."

"What did you think I was gonna do, leave you for dead?" Derek barked. How could Stiles have possibly thought Derek wouldn't come after him.

"Yeah, actually, that's exactly what I thought," Stiles answered bitterly.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Derek frowned. What kind of person did Stiles think he was?

"Cause, we're not friends, remember?" Stiles spat.

Stiles' words and tone were like a slap to the face. 

"If you're so mad at me, why are you helping me still?" Derek demanded, his tone lower than before. 

"Because you may not consider us friends, but I do, and I'd do anything for you and your family, even if that means getting batted around like one of Kate's playthings," Stiles stood, he was yelling now.

Derek's stomach twisted and flipped. He felt guilty and thankful. Stiles truly had proved himself over and over again, but the nagging in Derek's chest begged him not to let the human in. It was too dangerous.

"I appreciate all you've done, but I'll handle this alone from now on, tell Allison, Scott and Isaac to back down. I don't need your blood on my hands," Derek spoke stiffly.

"What? You're benching us?" Stiles' tone immediately switched from anger to worry.

"I shouldn't have let you get involved at all," Derek shook his head.

"Derek, please, we want to help," Stiles grabbed Derek's arm stopping him from walking out Stiles' door.

"It's too dangerous, I was so concerned with killing Kate, I didn't stop to consider what risks I was putting you all through," Derek said looking at Stiles, who was now blocking the exit. Derek could easily overpower the human, but he'd been man-handled enough.

"Stiles, move," Derek said in a tone that said he was serious.

"No, not until you agree to let me help you," Stiles shook his head.

"No, Stiles," Derek growled. He stepped towards the human. He could see the slight concern flash in Stiles' eyes for a brief moment, but his scent didn't give off any scared emotions. Just concern and determination. Stiles wasn't scare of him. The idea was soothing to Derek. He never wanted anyone to be afraid of him, especially not stiles.

"If you leave, I won't stop, I'll just do it alone," Stiles said his tone breaking slightly.

Derek's heart skipped. The way Stiles was looking at him with pleading whiskey brown eyes and the way his teeth worried his bottom lip, the way he cared. Derek took a step towards Stiles. 

Stiles didn't move. 

Derek's hand raised slowly.

Stiles' breathe caught as Derek's thumb touched at the small cut that sat raw and red on his cheek. 

"I don't want you getting hurt, please, Stiles. She's my responsibility," Derek begged quietly.

"Winston Churchill always said 'The price of greatness is responsibility' I realized what that meant when Scott was bit. He had this great gift, but he now had a responsibility to be smart with it. But I realized that knowing about it made me just as responsible. That's why I worked so hard to help him control his shift, and why I've been there for Isaac as he learns how to handle the bite. I may not have anything to do with Kate and what she did, but I know about it, and that makes me just as responsible," Stiles spoke calmly, though he reeked of stress and worry.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, "You sound like my mother," Derek said in a tone so quiet, Stiles' almost didn't hear. Almost. 

Stiles swallowed, Dominic had told Stiles that Derek avoided talking about their family especially their parents. 

"From now on, call me before you go chasing four hunters into the woods, please. We may not be friends, but that doesn't mean I want you hurt," Derek said in a soft tone, "Besides, Dominic would kill me if he found out I was letting his boyfriend play with hunters," Derek snorted slightly.

Stiles' face dropped as he stepped aside, "You can go." 

Derek frowned at the human, all worry and anger was gone. Now he smelled...sad?

"What's wrong?" Derek found himself asking.

"I'm not going to date Dominic," Stiles sighed.

"Why?" 

Stiles' brown eyes met Derek's. "I don't see him that way," Stiles said after a moment of silence.

"Oh," Derek was shocked. He'd expected Stiles to be very interested in Dominic. But there was no sound of a stutter or blip in his heartbeat. He truly didn't see Dominic that way. Derek's stomach flipped at the happiness he felt, but he pushed the relieved feeling aside. He shouldn't be happy about that. Dominic would be crushed and it's not like he would ever be with Stiles. For one, if Stiles didn't like Dominic, he definitely wouldn't like Derek and two, Derek would never allow it. No matter how much he was starting to trust Stiles, he wouldn't be blinded by his feelings ever again.


	22. Rosano's

Derek text Stiles when he got home, just like always. He got a response almost immediately, which surprised Derek, he hadn't been sure Stiles would respond at all, much less so quickly.

Be careful please, Allison said Kate's in a bad mood. Also thanks for saving my ass, don't think I actually thanked you for that.

Derek debated on if he should respond or not. He should, it was bad enough he kept telling Stiles they weren't friends. He knew how much that upset the human. With a sigh, Derek typed up a response.

Please don't make me have to do it again

Stiles sent a smiley face which Derek decided to not respond to. 

He replayed the scene of Stiles tied to the tree and couldn't help but feel angry. He'd endured whatever the man had put him through and refused to say anything, in fact he was being his smart ass self. Derek couldn't help but feel the familiar swell of pride fill him. Stiles was genuinely the best person to help him. He hated how much he trusted the human, but he couldn't help it, Stiles had been nothing but loyal and honest.

A thought struck Derek suddenly. When all this with Kate was over, then what? Would Stiles still text him rapid fire when his mind was racing? Would he still want to make sure Derek was safe from hunters? Would Stiles still come over for dinner? Would he fall for Dominic over time? Would he pretend nothing had happened? Would he pretend that he hadn't risked his life for the alpha? Would he still be as kind and loyal to Derek? The thought of Stiles not being a part of his life anymore scared him. He had grown used to the human's antics and even looked forward to them. He couldn't imagine Stiles not still coming around for his siblings at least. But what if that was it? What if Stiles didn't text him anymore? What if he only came over for his siblings? What if he treated Derek as nothing more than an acquaintance? 

Derek felt sick at the thought. Would it really be so bad to tell Stiles that he did consider him a friend? He didn't have to act on his growing feelings for the guy. Stiles had said he'd considered Derek a friend even if Derek didn't consider him one. The problem was, he did consider Stiles a friend, he just didn't want to, cause it scared him. He hadn't let anyone close to him since Kate. But today, when Stiles had been in danger, he trusted three strangers to help save the human. Would allowing one person in be so bad?

-

It had been nearly four hours of Derek pacing his room. He was notorious for spending hours in his own head, it was a problem. He'd been weighing his options about accepting Stiles as a permanent part of his life. Did he want that sure? Was is smart, that much he wasn't sure about.

Finally he decided he needed to talk to Stiles. He pulled out his phone and sent him a text.

Can we talk?

Almost immediately he got a response.

Yes, meet me at Rosano's.

Derek frowned. Why would Stiles tell him to meet him there?

I'd rather not, can you come here? 

There was a long pause before he got another response.

Meet at my house in twenty.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the text. Stiles would have asked a zillion questions and would never ask to meet in public with Kate in town. Something was off.

Are you alright? 

Derek was starting to worry.

Yes.

Stiles was being awfully short. Something was definitely up.

Derek decided to call Stiles.

When it rang through to voicemail Derek was filled with dread, what if one of Kate's men had him? 

Derek pulled up Scott's number for the second time that day.

-

When Derek arrived at Scott's, Isaac was pacing nervously.

"Stiles' isn't answering his phone," Isaac said as soon as he saw Derek.

"He's not home either, I stopped by as soon as you called me," Scott added.

"He said to meet him at Rosano's initially," Derek told them.

"Rosano's? Stiles doesn't eat there," Scott said suddenly concerned more than before.

"Why not?" Derek frowned. Stiles loved Italian food.

"That was his mom's favorite restaurant. They went there for her birthday every year. He hasn't gone since she died," Scott explained.

"I knew something was up," Derek growled.

"What do you think is going on?" Isaac asked still pacing.

Derek reached out putting a comforting hand on Isaac's arm. The werewolf instantly seemed to relax. Realizing what he'd done, he let go of Isaac. Damn his wolf.

"I'll call Allison, see if she knows anything," Scott pulled out his phone.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but is Kate home?" Scott asked when Allison answered.

Derek listened carefully, able to hear Allison on the other end. Isaac did the same.

"No, we're at dinner right now, just finished up actually, why?"

"Where at?" Scott asked.

"Rosano's."

The three wolves exchanged worried glances. Derek's eyes flashing bright red.


	23. Kate

Scott, Isaac and Derek approached Stiles' house carefully, smelling for anything that might signal danger. 

"I think we beat them here," Scott said trying the front door. It was locked.

"We should go in through his window," Isaac suggested, "He keeps it unlocked."

"How do you know that?" Derek asked looking at the honey haired guy.

"He started leaving it open for me after you gave me the bite, that way if I started to feel overwhelmed, I had could talk to him, he's great at calming me down," Isaac answered as if ashamed.

"He's your anchor," Scott smiled at his friend.

Derek felt his stomach drop. 

"Umm, I guess?" Isaac shrugged.

Derek fought the jealousy he was feeling as he followed Isaac and Scott around the house.

Once inside Derek watched as the other two made themselves at home. Scott got on Stiles' computer easily typing in his password. Isaac laid on Stiles bed pulling a book from the shelf next to it.

Derek felt envious of how comfortable they could be in Stiles' space. Derek barely even felt that comfortable in his own room. Stiles was definitely a person you could be comfortable with though and he wondered if one day he might be as comfortable as Scott and Isaac was in Stiles' room. The idea scared him as much as it excited him.

"So what's the plan? When they get here I mean," Isaac asked peering over Stiles' book in his hands.

"We need to catch them off guard. Allison said there are three of them total. She saw Kate get into a care with two other guys, they'll be armed, we can't give them a chance to use any of their weapons.

"How are we gonna do that?" Scott asked.

"The easiest thing, is to catch them off guard, they'll probably mean to set up an ambush, and they won't be expecting three of us. I'm gonna text Stiles and let him know I'm running a little late, so they won't suspect we're already here," Derek answered pulling out his phone.

-

It had been maybe five minutes since Derek sent the text, when the front door opened. 

Scott, Isaac and Derek perked up at the sound. 

"Lead the way to your room, we don't want him suspect anything," A familiar voice sneered, causing Derek to fill with dread. It'd been ages since he heard that voice, and it was one he hoped to ever hear again. 

"He's gonna smell you, he's not stupid," Stiles snapped.

"You think I'm stupid? I covered my scent, I know a few tricks of my own, he couldn't smell me if I was standing in front of him," Kate sneered. 

Derek sniffed at the air, sure enough, nothing but Stiles.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," Stiles' voice growled.

"Actually, you're helping me. You're leading him right into my trap. How does that feel?"

Derek heard rustling and a loud grunt from Stiles. He must have attempted to get away. Derek grit his teeth as the smell of blood hit his nose. He could see and smell Scott and Isaac's concern as well.

"Lead the way," Kate hissed. 

Scott, Isaac and Derek waited patiently in their places. Scott in Stiles' closet, Isaac just inside the bathroom and Derek behind Stiles' door. 

The two hunters walked into Stiles' room, one of them immediately going to the window which Derek had made sure to lock, so as not to arise any suspicion. 

"No sign of his car," The first hunter spoke from the window.

"He said he'd be late," Kate reminded him stepping into the room last, with Stiles held at gun point. 

Derek whispered to signal to the other two, "Now."

At that moment Scott pushed open the closet door leaping for the hunter at the window and just like Derek had told him, he gave the man's neck a gentle twist.

At the same time Isaac came out of hiding and did the same to the second man and Derek closed Stiles' bedroom door. 

Kate backed against the nearest wall with Stiles' clutched to her chest and her gun to his head.

"Derek, I'm so sorry, I didn't send those texts, I tried to-" 

"Shut up," Kate snapped pressing the barrel of the gun to Stiles' temple. 

"I know," Derek said trying to remain calm, though his wolf wanted to rip Kate apart for even so much as threatening Stiles. 

"How did you know?" Kate demanded between grit teeth.

"I know Stiles' text patterns and whoever was messaging me, it wasn't Stiles. And trying to get me to meet you in public, not something Stiles would do with you in town, also Rosano's? Not a place Stiles goes, ever." Derek shrugged, he was trying to remain smug, but he was stressed, he wasn't sure how he planned to get Stiles away from Kate and keep anyone from getting hurt. 

"Damn it, who knew you were more than just a pretty face," Kate sneered, "Speaking of, you've grown up quite nicely over the past few years," She smiled maniacally her eyes raking over Derek.

Derek felt uncomfortable under her stare. Oh how he hated her.

"Let him go, this is between us," Derek growled, he just wanted Stiles away from her.

"Right, well that's the thing, now Stiles is between us and..." Kate smirked, "I know you won't hurt him, so, I can't let him go."

"Why did you come back?" Derek demanded.

"Do you remember the last time I saw you?" Kate asked.

Derek had tried to forget about that night, it had been hours after he and his siblings found out about the fire, he was just outside the police station.

"You know, I would have waited until you got home had I known you'd still be at the school. I intended for everyone to be inside. It was the perfect rouse. I shot a few bullets close by one night, leaving my infamous casings a little too close to the house for comfort, making sure to alarm the alpha, calling for a family meeting with the adults. I seduced the youngest brother who just couldn't believe his luck, tricking him into leaving me a key to his house, so I could sneak in at night. Everything was perfect. But then I messed up, I left six of you alive. Six. I'm ashamed really. I never intended to be so slack. I guess I was right when I thought it was too easy. But unfortunately, I have a pack to take care of in New York, I'm gonna miss you, Derek," Kate's voice emerged from the shadows.

He had been interrogated about what happened and needed to step out. He never imagined it would be his fault. He never told anyone about Kate because she had been several years older, not something his parents would have readily approved of at the age of seventeen. She had only been six years older, but seventeen and twenty three wasn't something anyone would likely be okay with. What he hadn't known was her relation to the famous hunting family, The Argents. She had been daughter of the notoriously feared Gerard Argent and the sister of Chris Argent. Derek knew of Chris and Kate, he just never knew their names as they didn't live here. Apparently they had moved into town some time ago and Derek ran into Kate when he was out one night. The huntress had claimed to be an aspiring reporter with the last name Jones. Derek kicked himself for not catching the lie, but he'd not been looking for it, and she was a good liar. He'd been seeing her in secret for about three weeks. It wasn't until the fire that he realized she was an Argent and had been using him. There had been an assembly after school that day. He, Dominic, Amora, and Cora were in it since Derek was on the basketball team, Amora the cheerleading squad and Cora was in band. Laura and Damon had come to the assembly in place of their parents, they were holding a family meeting with their aunts and uncles about the Argents. Kate had used the key Derek had told her about, to sneak in and set the fire. She hadn't known about the assembly, leaving the six Hale siblings with no family. Kate had barricaded the doors trapping everyone inside.

"Oh, sweetie, you're blaming yourself, it's not your fault you got tricked by a pretty face," Kate laughed.

Derek felt his blood boil. He wanted to rip her face to shreds.

"I should go, but I'm sure I'll see you real soon."

He never told anyone. They all knew about the girl named Kate, he'd been sort of seeing, but he'd never introduced them for fear of them disapproving, now he knew why she went for him. He was the youngest, not even the legal dating age. If she had dated Damon or Dominic, they would have likely wanted to introduce her to the family, she obviously couldn't have that. 

"You do remember," Kate smirked at Derek's silence, "I said I'd see you real soon, I keep my promises."

Derek growled.

"So when I heard that a new alpha was in Beacon Hills and was packless," Kate laughed, "I couldn't believe my luck, I thought, 'finally, I can finish what I started.' Never in a million years did I dream it was you."

"In case you haven't noticed he's not packless," Isaac growled, his fangs showing. 

"So he's lumped himself in with the other packless beta, that doesn't mean he has a pack," Kate sneered.

"He has not only one, but two beta's and he's our alpha, that makes us a pack," Scott spoke up next showing his fangs as well.

"That just means more dogs to hunt," Kate grinned.

"Then why are you hiding behind a human?" Derek growled. He just needed Stiles out of the way. He didn't doubt for a second Kate would use him as a human shield, and he refused to risk Stiles' safety.

"Because I'm not dumb," Kate hissed. "I could shoot all of you."

"But you know the second you take the gun away from my head you're dog meat," Stiles spat. 

"This one's smart. I'm shocked, Derek, I expected less from your little chew toy," Kate sneered, still not moving the gun away.

Derek knew she was just trying to rile him up and it wasn't working, she was going to get desperate soon.

Isaac quickly grabbed the pistol that had belonged to the dead hunter at his feet, pointing it at Kate.

"You wouldn't dare," Kate snapped, gripping Stiles' tighter.

"Isaac," Derek growled. If he missed, he could kill Stiles.

"I'm an excellent shot and I have the speed of a werewolf, which one of us do you think could pull the trigger faster?" Isaac smirked, but Derek could smell the lie, he wasn't an excellent shot, but Kate didn't know that.

Derek couldn't smell Kate's emotions due to whatever she used to mask her scent, but he could see the worry in her eyes. 

"Are you really willing to risk it?" Kate taunted. She was cornered and panicking. 

Isaac simply cocked the gun. 

Kate's eyes filled with fear. She turned her gun to Isaac and pulled the trigger. 

In the few seconds the gun was away from Stiles, Derek lunged at Kate knocking both her and Stiles down. 

Scott pulled Stiles away as Derek knocked the gun from her grasp and pressed his arm to her throat. 

She fought against him, trying desperately to reach for the gun, but to no avail. 

Finally she managed to grab a knife from her belt, jabbing it into Derek's side. 

Derek cried out but kept his forearm to her throat. She pulled out the blade and was about to stab Derek again when a hand grabbed her arm, twisting the blade from her grasp.

She finally stopped struggling as the life left her body. 

Derek fell back away from her, clutching his side. 

Stiles, who was holding the knife he'd taken from Kate, held it out to Derek, "It was dipped in wolfsbane, it'll take a while to heal."

"I'm fine," Derek waved a dismissive hand. He could feel the burn from the poison, but it was healing.

"I'm not sure I am," Isaac spoke up then. 

Scott immediately rushed to his side, where Isaac was gripping his shoulder where Kate had shot him. "I think it was a wolfsbane bullet."

"It is," Stiles nodded, "I heard them talking about a rare type of wolfsbane, Kate said something about only having tweny four hours." 

"We can take him to my boss, Dr. Deaton. He found out I was a werewolf and told me he was a druid. He can help," Scott said pulling Isaac up and helping him to stay on his feet.

Derek nodded. He knew of this Dr. Deaton. He had once been his mother's emissary. 

"Scott, you and Stiles take Isaac, I'll deal with them," Derek gestured to the bodies. 

"You're hurt, I'll help," Stiles shook his head.

Derek was about to object but he knew he'd feel better if Stiles didn't leave his sight.


	24. It's over

Stiles leaned against the door with an exhausted huff. He and Derek had just finished dumping the bodies in the woods and were back at Stiles' house.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek. He'd winced several times. The cut on his side clearly hurt.

"I'm fine, anything from Scott?" Derek asked changing the subject. 

Stiles nodded, "Deaton was able to reverse the effects of the wolfsbane."

Relief washed over the alpha. He had been concerned for Isaac. He hated to think that someone would die because of him.

"What happened? How did she get you?" Derek asked. He'd avoided bringing it up until now, but it was killing him. How had Kate known to go after Stiles?

"One of her guys recognized me. He saw me leave the station and followed me. We met up with her at Rosano's. He took my phone and..." Stiles trailed off. 

Derek smelled the guilt radiating off of Stiles.

"It's not your fault," Derek assured the human.

"If you hadn't picked up on the fact that it wasn't me texting you..." Stiles trailed off again.

"But I did. No harm done," Derek hated that Stiles was blaming himself, "And we got her. It's over." The realization hit Derek suddenly.

"You're right," Stiles dropped his eyes, "it's over."

Derek raised a curious brow at Stiles.

Stiles looked up, giving Derek a forced smile.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked. He would have thought Stiles would be happy.

"Nothing, I'm glad it's over. You must feel some sort of relief, right?" Stiles asked still smiling.

"It hasn't quite sunk in yet, but it is nice," Derek nodded, "I owe that to you, if it weren't for you, I might not have ever been rid of her."

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip but didn't respond. How was he supposed to tell Derek that he didn't want it to be over? Not because he wanted Kate alive or have Derek worry for his family, but because that meant Derek didn't need him anymore, and despite Stiles' best efforts he'd started to develop feelings for the werewolf.

"Listen, Stiles, I know we're not really friends, but I owe you, so if you ever need anything..." Derek trailed off, unsure how to say what he wanted to say. 

"You don't owe me, Derek. I didn't do it so that you would be in debt to me. I did it because I wanted to," Stiles sighed. Hearing Derek claim they weren't friends would never not hurt. 

"I want you to know... that if I were ever to have one, you'd be the person I'd want as a friend," Derek gauged Stiles' reaction.

Stiles met Derek's eyes with his own. They weren't lively and happy, but tired and sad. "I wish I could say that made me feel better," Stiles sighed.

"I don't want you to take it personal, I just-"

"Have trust issues, refuse to give someone a chance ever again, are afraid of getting hurt?" Stiles cut in, his tone harsher than he intended.

Derek only nodded, sadly. 

"I should go see Isaac," Stiles said straightening suddenly.

"He cares for you," Derek said, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"He's one of my best friends," Stiles shrugged.

"You're his anchor," Derek said dropping his eyes to his feet.

"I'm what?" Stiles frowned at the werewolf.

"He comes to you when he's overwhelmed or needs comfort, you helped him control his shifts. You leave your window unlocked for him," Derek said not meeting Stiles' eyes.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. 

"He told me," Derek answered. He stepped by Stiles then, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Allison is Scott's. Isaac doesn't have anyone else," Stiles spoke as if he was defending Isaac.

"He's lucky to have you," Derek said grabbing the door knob.

"You have me too, you know," Stiles said causing Derek to pause.

Derek struggled with his thoughts from earlier. Was he ready to let Stiles go? Sure he'd see him again, when Dominic invited him over for dinner.

Derek's pause confused Stiles. He'd been quiet and unmoving for close to thirty seconds, which was a really long time, If you actually stopped to think about it.

"Stiles," Derek turned to Stiles then, a look in his eyes, Stiles hadn't seen before.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked anxiously.

Derek paused again, his green eyes holding Stiles' brown ones in a soft gaze, "Tell Isaac and Scott I said thank you. I'll see you around."

Stiles' heart dropped, "Yeah, maybe." He wasn't sure he could still show up for dinner knowing he and Derek would no longer be friends. Not that Derek considered him a friend, but it had felt that way to Stiles and now, it was over.

Stiles watched as Derek left without another word.

-

Derek took the long way home, he couldn't show up right at dinner smelling like he did. He'd smell of Stiles, for being in his house for hours. He'd smell of relief and content, with Kate dead. He'd smell of frustration and hurt, due to his feelings towards Stiles. He didn't feel like getting the third degree from his siblings.

He'd almost told Stiles that he wanted to be friends, or at least still have Stiles be a part of his life, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was so afraid to trust Stiles enough to let him in, but in truth, he already had. He'd trusted Stiles with his secret about Kate, granted Stiles had figured it out and Derek simply allowed him to help, he'd still allowed Stiles to help. That is something he would never have done. And he'd trusted Scott and Isaac to help him rescue Stiles. But he blamed his wolf for that one. Being an alpha made him possessive of the ones he cared about. Stiles being in danger made him throw caution to the wind. He loved the way Scott and Isaac had claimed him as their alpha, they knew it was only temporary, but it still made Derek feel guilty. Isaac especially. He had no one, and Derek had turned him. Sure he had Stiles, but Derek was his alpha. 

Derek kicked his feet along the gravel path. He'd walked, so as to avoid his car being spotted by Kate, and he was glad, it gave him time to think and hopefully give off a different scent by the time he got home.


	25. Hurt you

Derek opened his phone to text Stiles and let him know he'd gotten home okay when he remembered, it was over. He didn't have to do that anymore. He wanted to do it anyway, but he closed out his texts and tossed his phone aside. He'd been fortunate enough to avoid his siblings when he got home, however he heard footsteps approaching his door. 

The gentle knock let him know that it was Damon. 

Derek opened the door to see he had indeed been right. 

"Hey, you weren't home for dinner, I just wanted to check in and make sure you were alright," Damon glanced passed Derek as if he expected to find the reason Derek had missed dinner.

"Yeah, just helping Scott with a few issues he was having," Derek lied. 

"I usually ignore when you're lying to me, because I trust you and your business is your business, but I'm worried about you. You've been acting strange lately and your scent has been off. I feel like it has something to do with Stiles," Damon eyed Derek, waiting for confirmation.

"It doesn't matter, Scott's got everything under control now so I won't be needed any further," Derek shrugged.

"And Stiles?" Damon asked cautiously, as if mentioning his name would send Derek into a fit.

"What about him?" Derek shrugged.

"You're still okay with him dating Dominic?" Damon had never believed Derek was okay with that. 

"Stiles says he's not interested, but I wouldn't care either way," Derek answered, he did his best to keep his heart beat steady. 

"You've always been the best liar, but I still don't believe you," Damon smiled fondly.

"Why?" Derek tried to seem unfazed by the topic, but he wanted nothing more than for Damon to drop it.

"I know you like him, it's okay, whatever you're afraid of-"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Derek snapped cutting Damon off.

"Derek, I can see the way you worry for him, smell the jealousy when Dominic is with him, hear the way your heart picks up when he comes over," Damon gave Derek a sympathetic look.

"Damon, please," Derek had given up his tough guy act and was allowing his vulnerability to show.

"What are you so afraid of? I doubt Stiles would ever hurt you," Damon frowned at his brother.

Derek turned away from Damon, "I can't let myself fully trust him, that's not fair to him. Besides if he's not interested in Dominic, what makes you think he'd be interested in me?" Derek scoffed.

"While you're busy trying to keep your heartbeat calm and your scent neutral around him, you miss the way his heart picks up and his scent changes around you. Dominic has talked to me about it. He thinks Stiles likes you. At first he thought the heartbeat thing might have been because of him, but his scent has started giving him away, especially after Theo. When you claimed you two weren't friends, that upset him, a lot. And the disappointment when you announced you'd given permission for him to date Dominic." Damon touched his brother's arm gently.

Derek looked at Damon with a furrowed brow. Could Damon be right? 

"I know Kate hurt you, I don't know what she did, but I know Stiles would never do anything to hurt you, not on purpose," Damon spoke again when Derek didn't.

"It's too hard," Derek shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Just think on it," Damon sighed before leaving Derek alone. 

Derek did a lot of thinking, he imagined what it would be like if he and Stiles actually did get together, and it terrified him.

Derek stared at the plain white ceiling, his mind reeling with the things Damon had said. Had he really been so concerned with his own scent and heartrate he missed Stiles'? It was completely possible. 

At that moment his phone went off. The simple ding sent Derek's heart into overdrive. Hope swelled in his chest as he grabbed the device.

He couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth as he read the text.

I know that we're not friends or whatever, but I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know that cut was bothering you pretty badly. It's been bugging me not knowing if you're okay. Not that I don't think you are. You're a badass alpha werewolf, but I just want to make sure. It was weird not getting a text from you earlier, I was worried at first, then I remembered you didn't need to do that anymore. Anyway, I'm rambling. Let me know you're okay, please.

Derek held the phone to his chest as he let out a frustrated sigh. Stiles was truly amazing. 

I'm okay. The cut is almost healed, thank you. 

Derek decided to keep it short and simple. The less he gave in the easier it would be. 

-

Derek found himself standing on Stiles' front steps, knocking.

Stiles' dad must have been at work still because the sheriff's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Derek?" Stiles frowned at the sight of the alpha at his front door at almost midnight.

"Stiles, hey," Derek smiled taking an unsteady step towards the human.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Stiles helped steady Derek.

"Not really," Derek answered honestly, his words slurring a bit.

"Are you...Are you drunk?" Stiles frowned. He had been certain werewolves couldn't get drunk.

"If you lace the alcohol with just the right amount of a special type of wolfsbane, it's like being drunk," Derek answered, sensing Stiles' confusion.

"Scott and Isaac will be glad to hear that," Stiles chuckled, "So uh, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Derek wasn't sure the last time he'd even been drunk.

"Do you want to come in?" Stiles asked unsure of what else to say.

"Okay," Derek stepped by Stiles.

"So, you said you're not really alright, do you want to talk about something?" Stiles pressed gently, he wasn't sure how to handle a drunk Derek.

"I don't know what good it will do," Derek shrugged.

"Why don't you come upstairs," Stiles helped Derek up to his room, so he could lie down. He wasn't sure how much Derek had drunk, but it seemed like a lot.

"See this, this right here," Derek gestured to Stiles who lowered him into a sitting position on his bed.

"See what?" Stiles looked down at himself, he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. 

Derek fisted Stiles' shirt pulling him forward until their mouths met. 

Stiles froze.

Derek pulled back and released Stiles, "You're so good to me," Derek sighed laying back.

Stiles remained frozen in place. Derek had just kissed him. It had been quick and Stiles had been too stunned to kiss back, but it had still been a kiss, there was no denying that. 

Stiles looked down to see Derek's eyes closed his lips parted slightly. He was passed out. 

Stiles didn't want to wake him and definitely didn't want to send him home in the state he was in, so he pulled off Derek's shoes and scooted him up on the bed, so his legs no longer hung off. The alpha barely stirred. 

Stiles got a blanket from the closet and laid it on Derek before going to stay in the spare room. He would explain to his dad in the morning.


	26. I'm just not

Derek woke to an unfamiliar scent, yet it was also extremely familiar. He sat up only to have reality crash down over him as he realized where he was.

He'd been drunk and thought that was the best time to tell Stiles he wanted to be friends. However, his memory showed a different scenario had played out. He'd kissed Stiles before promptly passing out. Dread and regret washed over him in thick waves. He looked down to see he was in Stiles' bed, on top of the covers thankfully, but a thin blanket draped over him. 

Stiles had once again looked after him.

He slid off the bed and pulled on his shoes. Stiles had even taken the time to remove them. 

As he made his way downstairs where Stiles' voice could be heard. Derek prayed that Stiles was talking to himself and not his dad. However, as fate would have it, Sheriff Stilinski was sat at the table in the kitchen when Derek walked in.

"Good morning Derek," The Sheriff didn't seem surprised to see him, which he was relieved by. He'd expected yelling and demanding of an explanation.

"Hey, Derek, hungry?" Stiles asked setting a plate of bacon on the table.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude, I should-" but before he could finish his sentence, the Sheriff cut in.

"Nonsense, Stiles told me you were up late last night helping him with his thesis, sit down. The least he can do is feed you breakfast," The older man gestured to the chair across from him with a warm smile.

Derek glanced at the door. He just wanted to go home, but he thought it best not to argue with the Sheriff.

Derek had managed to avoid Stiles eyes until now as he sat next to the human. He'd lied to his dad about why he was there. He owed him for that one. He didn't want to have to explain to the sheriff why he'd shown up on his doorstep stupid drunk and under age. He wasn't technically old enough to even be drinking, granted he was only a few months out from twenty-one.

Stiles gave a small smile as he served Derek from the bowl of eggs and plate of bacon he'd cooked.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled. The memory of Stiles' soft lips against his played at the edges of his mind. Stiles had not kissed him back. Probably too stunned by the action.

"I can't thank you enough for helping him, he's been procrastinating all summer," Sheriff Stilinski smiled around a bite of bacon.

"I uh, didn't do much," Derek shrugged. He didn't even know Stiles was planning on going to college, much less know what his thesis was on.

"He told me you were the modest type," Sheriff Stilinski chuckled.

"He told you about me?" Derek quirked a brow. That thought surprised him for some reason.

"Course, I started to question where he kept running off to and I managed to drag it out of him. He's told me about how kind your family has been to him, and I can't thank you enough. I've been so busy at work with the shortage in deputies, so I'm happy to know that he's with you all. I'm familiar with your oldest brother, Damon, he often fixes up the occasional cop car for me," The Sheriff talked easily, but Derek saw where Stiles got his rambling from. 

"Anyway, I'm glad you two have become friends."

Derek's stomach twisted with guilt. 

"I'm gonna take Derek home, you should get some sleep," Stiles said suddenly, jumping to his feet. 

Derek stood up, giving the Sheriff a small smile and a nod, before following Stiles outside.

Derek was tempted to tell Stiles he could walk, but he was still tired and he knew he needed to explain himself, whether he wanted to or not.

Stiles hadn't gotten out of the driveway when Derek started to apologize.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I-"

"You don't have to explain," Stiles cut in, not offering anything more.

"Yeah, I do. I shouldn't have shown up drunk, I-"

"Yesterday was stressful, it's understandable." Stiles gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

There was a pause while Derek decided how to explain the kiss.

"About...what I did..." Derek couldn't even say it out loud.

"I know, it didn't mean anything, you were drunk, Kate drudged up old emotions and you had your guard down. I'm under no illusion that you have any kind of feelings for me, so don't worry. " Stiles said curtly. He smelled frustrated, like he wished Derek would drop the topic already. 

Derek could have told Stiles the truth, but he didn't have to, Stiles was willing to accept the pathetic excuse that was his drunken state. Who was he to correct him?

The two rode in awkward silence when Derek was hit with a new sense of dread.

"Please don't tell my brother," Derek pleaded quietly.

Stiles tossed a confused glance at the alpha. 

"Dominic," Derek clarified.

Stiles' scent suddenly changed to discomfort.

When Stiles didn't respond, Derek opened his mouth to question it. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Stiles shifted slightly, "I wish you would stop doing that," Stiles admitted, his own voice quiet.

"Doing what?" Derek frowned.

"Assume that I'm going to date your brother."

"I don't understand, is it because of his past with Theo?" Derek still couldn't grasp Stiles' lack of interest in Dominic.

"I'm just not interested," Stiles shrugged.

"Why not?" Derek pressed.

"I'm Just not," Stiles sighed, hoping Derek would drop it. 

"There has to be a reason," Derek countered.

"I'm interested in someone else," Stiles snapped. 

Silence fell over them for a brief moment. 

"Isaac," Derek nodded knowingly. 

"What?" Stiles frowned.

But Derek decided he didn't want to talk about it any further, so he changed the subject.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night, sorry I kicked you out of your bed."

Stiles didn't respond as he pulled into Derek's driveway. 

Derek didn't make a move to get out once Stiles had parked though. 

"Stiles, there's something I want to say," Derek stared down at his hands.

Stiles looked over at the alpha. He looked vulnerable and nervous. 

"Is something wrong?" Stiles was suddenly filled with concern for the werewolf.

"I...I'm not good at this, but...I enjoy your company. And I would like to attempt at being..." Derek trailed off, glaring down at his hands as if they had slighted him in some way. 

"Something resembling friends, but perhaps without so much commitment?" Stiles offered gently.

Derek looked up at the human, "I don't want anything to change," He said. 

Stiles tilted his head slightly, "I'd like that," He nodded. 

Derek gave a small smile, "Text me when you get home?" Derek asked opening the door to Stiles' jeep.

Stiles nodded with a smile of his own, but it didn't reach his eyes and Derek smelled the sadness Stiles felt.

He wanted to question it, but he was already maxed out on his quota for awkward conversation. Maybe he would ask him about it over text later.


	27. Broken man

Derek walked into the house to be met by Amora. Derek groaned. He knew he wasn't going to get out of the questioning that was coming.

"There you are," Amora smiled at the alpha, "You never came home last night."

Derek debated on whether lying would work for him right now, he wagered not, but maybe the half-truth would suffice.

"I was at Stiles', Scott and Allison broke up and she's his anchor. Stiles needed help keeping his shift under control," Derek lied with a shrug.

Amora raised a brow, "So you spent the night?" 

"I fell asleep, I didn't intend to stay the night," Derek growled knowing where Amora was going with this.

"You smell like him," His sister smiled.

"I spent the night at his house, so yeah, I would," Derek huffed.

"Why can't you just admit you like him?" Amora pouted when Derek stepped passed her.

"Because I don't," Derek lied again. He prayed he was convincing. He could only control his heartbeat and scent so much. If he slipped at all, she would know.

"Why not? He's perfect for you," Amora whined following him into the kitchen. Derek immediately regretted that, because sitting at the table were Dominic, Damon and Cora. Laura must have been out.

"No he's really not," Derek growled grabbing a water from the fridge.

"He's smart, he's sarcastic, he's funny, he knows you're a werewolf, and he's super hot. What part of that isn't perfect for you?" Amora pressed. 

"I'm not looking to date anyone," Derek just wanted her to leave it alone. She had become obsessed with him and Stiles getting together. 

"She's right, he's perfect," Dominic piped in.

"Then you date him," Derek snapped, earning a shake of his head from Damon.

"He's not interested in me," Dominic's head dropped.

"How do you know?" Derek frowned. 

"I'm not stupid. He skirts my advances and avoids direct eye contact. He's got someone else on his mind when I touch him, I can see it," Dominic answered with a sigh.

"Isaac," Derek said more to himself.

"Who's Isaac?" Cora asked curiously.

"A friend of his. A close friend," Derek explained.

Amora frowned, "He's never mentioned Isaac."

"He also never mentioned Theo," Cora pointed out.

Amora pouted. 

"Why do you want him and Stiles to date so bad?" Dominic asked his sister.

Amora straightened her posture, avoiding Derek's eyes that were now focused on her.

"I think Derek deserves to know what it's like to be loved by a good person. He's only ever experienced heartbreak. He's never been the one to cause it," Amora answered, her tone matter of fact.

"I don't want to cause it," Derek snapped.

"I'm not saying you do, I'm simply saying that Stiles doesn't strike me as the 'hurt the ones you love' type." Amora shrugged.

"I thought it was because Stiles was understanding and you always said that whoever dated Derek would have to be understanding because he would hurt them without even meaning to," Cora said with a tilt of her head.

"Cora," Amora snapped at her sister.

"What?" Derek looked Amora with a hurt expression.

"I just think you're a broken man, and the person you end up with is gonna get hurt. You can't put together the pieces to a broken glass and not expect to get cut," Amora said dropping her eyes.

Derek didn't bother trying to hide the hurt he felt at that comment. 

"Amora," Damon snapped at his younger sibling.

"She's right, which is even more of a reason I could never be with Stiles. He deserves better," Derek said looking down at the water bottle in his hands.

"Derek," Damon stood from his spot at the table, but the younger man was already walking out of the kitchen.

On his way upstairs, he heard his siblings jump into an argument, presumably about him, he chose not to listen. He didn't want to hear anymore.

-

When Derek's phone went off, he jumped. He'd forgotten Stiles was going to text him when he got home. Come to think of it, he should have been home over an hour ago.

Sorry I'm texting so late, stopped by to see how Isaac was doing.

Derek fought the jealousy in his chest as he responded.

How is he?

Derek was honestly not in the mood to talk, but he felt responsible for what had happened to Isaac, so he felt he should at least ask about him.

All healed up and back to normal.

Derek sent a simple 'good' before setting his phone down and burying his face back into the book he was reading. 

About five minutes had passed when he got another text from Stiles. 

Dominic just messaged me. He said you got into an argument with Amora, and it didn't go well. Is everything okay?

Derek let out an annoyed huff. Damn Dominic. 

Yeah, I'm fine.

He responded simply, but he considered just being honest with Stiles. If he was going to allow him to be his 'friend' then he could tell him, right? Besides he knew about Kate, he would understand, unlike his siblings.

Actually, I'm not fine. 

Derek debated on what to say exactly, he didn't want to tell Stiles the argument had been because of him.

I learned that Amora thinks I'm a broken man and that whoever I end up with is going to get hurt because of it.

That was vague enough.

The long pause between his text and Stiles' response had Derek anxious. 

I don't think you're broken, I think you're guarded. It would take someone who is patient to be with you. I assume you would not be easy to love and that is why she thinks they would get hurt. I'm sure she didn't mean it in a nasty way. You're just afraid and so you push people away. That would hurt anyone.

Derek understood what Stiles was saying. He was right. Amora was right. Which reiterated his own thoughts that Stiles deserved better. 

Am I to assume the argument was started because of me?

Stiles sent.

Derek frowned, how did he know that?

Why would you assume that?

Had Dominic said something?

Well you spent the night at my house, in my bed, I'm guessing you smelled like me. And the other day Amora had made the comment that she thought you and I would be cute together.

Derek smiled. If Stiles didn't become a detective, what was even the point?

You're too smart for your own good. 

Derek expected a witty response, but instead the message he got gave him pause.

All of your siblings at some point have thanked me for being there for you...I want you to know that I really am here. I know you're guarded and don't fully trust me, but I hope that maybe I can be your stepping stone, so when you do meet someone you truly care about, you'll have the courage to give them a chance.

Derek stared at his phone. His siblings were right, Stiles would be the perfect person for Derek. 

Stiles, I think we need to talk. 

 

Derek sent the text before clarifying.

In person.


	28. I don't want to hurt you

A soft breeze blew across Derek's face as he looked out over the town. He'd asked Stiles to meet him at look out point. He beat him there and was currently trying to keep himself from backing out last minute. He needed to talk to Stiles. Stiles would understand. The sun had just set and the town was lit up nicely. It made for a beautiful view. 

The familiar sound sound of Stiles' jeep engine came into earshot. 

Derek's heart started to race in his chest. He could do this. He was going to tell him that he wanted to be friends and he was going to confide in him. If Stiles was willing to be a stepping stone, then he could let him. Stiles wouldn't hurt him. 

Derek wished he believed that Stiles wouldn't hurt him, but he never imagined Kate would. But how could Stiles hurt him? He wasn't a hunter. His two best friends were werewolves. His siblings loved him. Stiles' dad liked Derek. What else could go wrong? 

Stiles' parked his jeep next to Derek's car. Derek pushed off the hood of the camaro, where he was leaning on it and turned towards Stiles.

He was currently wearing one of his plaid overshirts with the sleeves rolled up. This time it was black and red over a black t shirt. 

Derek's eyes landed on Stiles' lips. The memory of last night's kiss hit him. The alpha turned away quickly. He couldn't do it again.

"Derek," Stiles reached for the werewolf, placing a gentle hand on his arm, "What's going on?" He could tell Derek was upset about something. 

Derek looked at Stiles, his eyes falling from Stiles' whiskey brown ones, to his full pink lips, "I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles' hand dropped, "What do you mean?"

Derek turned to look out over the town once again.

When he didn't say anything, Stiles tried again, "Hurt me how?"

Derek took a deep breath before speaking up, "I want to be friends with you. It scares the crap out of me, but I feel like I can trust you. I'm terrified of trusting you, but you keep giving me reasons to. You seem to genuinely care. I can't find an ulterior motive."

"That's because I don't have one," Stiles said not looking away from the man next to him.

"But Amora was right, I'm too broken," Derek turned to face Stiles again, "I'm gonna hurt the person who tries to put me back together. I want that person to be you, I can't imagine trusting anyone else. But I don't want to hurt you."

Stiles' brows rose in surprise, "Why do you think you're going to hurt me?"

"because, I already have. I keep pushing you away, and then bringing you back. I keep trying to convince you to date my brother, but then I kiss you and beg you to keep it from him. I'm jealous of Isaac, but that's not my place. If you agree to be my friend...It's gonna get worse. I'll be more honest with you, and that's something you might not want," Derek admitted.

"Derek, I want you to be honest with me," Stiles' scent told Derek he meant it.

"So you want to know that because of you I avoid Amora as much as possible? That, being an alpha makes me incredibly possessive of those I care about, even more so than before? That I blame myself for Isaac getting shot, and for you getting captured? That I have thought about all the ways I could hurt Theo for what he did to you and my brother? That I hate myself for letting you in? That I have feelings for you, but I'll never agree to be with you? That I want nothing more than to kiss you again?" Derek let the words spill from his mouth easily. He knew this moment would determine if Stiles truly was understanding.

Stiles' mouth fell open in shock as he attempted to process everything Derek had just said.

Stiles cleared his throat before dragging his eyes away from Derek. He stared out at the view.

"I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble for you. I never wanted to come between you and your family. I don't think you're possessive, I think you're just more protective, and that's not a bad thing. You shouldn't blame yourself for Isaac or me, that was Kate's fault. She would have tried to hurt us anyway. And Theo is an ass, but he's not worth your time and energy. I'm sorry that you hate yourself for letting me in, I wish you didn't," Stiles paused, "I'll be honest, I'm genuinely surprised you have feelings for me, I never imagined that would happen, but I'm not surprised that you'll never let yourself be with me, that's why I have tried so hard to ignore my own feelings for you."

Derek looked at Stiles in disbelief.

"When I told you I wasn't interested in Dominic, you wouldn't let it go. I told you I was interested in someone else. You assumed it was Isaac, but it's you," Stiles continued, "I asked Dominic about anchor's and he told me that an anchor didn't have to be someone you were close to romantically. It could be a close friend or family member. Isaac is like a brother to me, that's it."

Derek didn't know what to say. Stiles had been more than understanding. 

"You weren't supposed to have feelings for me," Derek said sadly, "Amora said I would hurt the one who tried to put me back together. I was going to allow it to be you, because I trust you, as much as I can trust someone who isn't my family. But I don't want to hurt you, and you weren't supposed to be hurt so easily. But knowing you feel the same way about me...hurting you is inevitable," Derek stared down at the ground with a frown.

"Derek," Stiles' said worriedly, "Please don't push me away, because of that. I promise to ignore my feelings for you, please." 

Derek's eyes met Stiles, "Dominic deserves you, I don't. You can't tell me you don't like him at least a little."

Stiles frowned, "Not anymore, when I first met him, yeah, I did, but then I got to know you more and..." Stiles bit down on his lower lip.

"I need you to find those feelings for him again. It'll be easier for both of us," Derek said his tone stiff.

"Easier? How will that be easier? I don't want to hurt you either, Derek," Stiles scoffed, "Dating your brother is not going to make our feelings for each other just disappear."

Derek could smell the frustration on Stiles. It gave him an idea, one he was sure would change Stiles' mind.

"I have to go. Thank you for meeting me," Derek touched Stiles' cheek gently before turning to his car.

"What? No, we're not done," Stiles frowned as Derek climbed into the car.

"Derek, wait," But it was too late, Derek was already driving off.

"Damn it," Stiles sighed. He knew getting through to Derek wasn't going to be easy, but this was harder than he thought.


	29. Try harder

Derek knocked on his brother's door gently after sending Stiles a quick text to let him know he got home okay.

"Derek, hey, you alright?" Dominic asked with a confused look. He could smell the anxiety rolling off his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm good, I just wanted to talk to you real quick, about Stiles," Derek ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"You want me to back off," Dominic guessed dropping his head.

"What? No, I want you to try harder," Derek shook his head.

Dominic blinked at his brother, "Try harder?" 

"Yes, I know Stiles likes you, but I think he got upset because Amora said she preferred he and I. Don't let her change how you feel about him," Derek spoke quickly.

"Wait, you want me to date Stiles?" Dominic didn't understand what Derek was getting at.

"Yes," Derek smiled at his brother.

Dominic frowned, he had been sure Derek had developed feelings for the human, and yet here he was trying to convince Dominic to date him. "Why?"

"Because, Amora was right, he would be perfect, just not for me, but I know he likes you, and you like him." Derek hoped his brother would take the bait. If his brother dated Stiles he wouldn't be able to, there was a strict no sibling sharing rule and Derek's loyalty to his brother would outweigh any feelings he had for Stiles. And just maybe it would help him get over the human.

"I'm gonna invite him over for dinner tomorrow night, sound good?" Derek asked pulling out his phone.

"Uh, I guess," Dominic frowned.

"Don't tell Stiles about this, he'll kill me," Derek gave his brother a large grin.

Dominic only nodded. He wasn't sure what Derek was up to, but he was too tired from his fight with Amora earlier. They hadn't fought like that in years, it frustrated Dominic that she was so harsh with Derek. Though he seemed fine.

"Great, have a good night," Derek turned then and walked to his room.

He opened his phone to see a text from Stiles.

Glad you made it home, I did too, but...would you maybe care to explain what that was about?

Derek thought about how to answer Stiles' question.

Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night, be here at 6:30.

Derek ignored the follow up text that said Stiles would be there but asked why. He would have to wait and see.

-

Derek made sure everything was set up for dinner and ready when Dominic got home, he'd been out all day.

"It smells good in here," Dominic said walking into the kitchen.

"Go shower, Stiles will be here in twenty minutes," Derek responded quickly.

"Okay, I'm going, bossy," Dominic mumbled as he did as Derek said.

Derek finished setting the table and called up the stairs to Cora, "Cora, you about ready?" 

The youngest Hale sister peered around the corner, "Yeah, I'm ready," She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Dominic stepped into the eerily quiet kitchen to see a note on the table with two place settings.

Dom,  
Have a nice dinner with Stiles, you have the house to yourself for a few hours. Laura and Damon are on alpha business locally, Amora is out with friends, I took Cora to a movie. Enjoy your date. -Derek

"Damn it, Derek," Dominic let out a frustrated huff just as the doorbell rang. 

Dominic groaned as he made his way to the front door. 

"Hey, Dom," Stiles smiled at the werewolf.

"Hey, Stiles," Dominic forced a smile, but Stiles saw right through it.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked stepping into the house.

"Umm, yeah, I mean..." Dominic trailed off. No wonder Derek told Stiles not to say anything, he'd set them up on a date without telling either of them.

"Are you hungry?" Dominic asked.

"I'm here for dinner, so yeah," Stiles chuckled.

"Right, of course," Dominic felt stupid. How was he going to explain this to Stiles? And why was Derek pushing for him and Stiles to date all of a sudden. Damon had specifically told Dominic and Amora yesterday, that Derek was fighting feelings for Stiles.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"About that..." Dominic cleared his throat, "I think we were set up." 

"Set up?" Stiles frowned before glancing around the room. He saw the table set for two. 

"I came downstairs to this," Dominic handed Stiles the note Derek had left.

Stiles' scent changed from confusion, to hurt, to anger.

"Why would he do this?" Stiles demanded holding up the letter.

"Last night, he came up to my room telling me that I needed to try harder with you, I don't know why, I know you aren't into me like that. But Derek was insistent that you were," Dominic shrugged.

Stiles frowned, "I specifically told him I didn't. Not that you aren't great, cause you are, and I totally had small crush when I first met you, but I was with Theo and then Derek and I started to talk more and I just-"

"Stiles, it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I could tell you were developing feelings for Derek and we were all sure he had developing feelings for you," Dominic frowned glancing at the freshly cooked meal.

"He does, but he says he'll never agree to be with me." Stiles spoke quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Dominic was suddenly overwhelmed with anger towards his brother. He knew what he was doing.

"Let's eat, Derek cooked and we're both hungry. It doesn't have to be a date." Dominic gestured towards the table.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Stiles nodded dropping the note from Derek onto the counter.

Dominic smelled the hurt Stiles was feeling. It only angered Dominic more. What was Derek thinking, pulling a stunt like this?


	30. Push

The sight of Stiles' jeep in the driveway made Derek slightly nervous. He had kind of been hoping he'd be gone before he and Cora got back. Perhaps this meant things had gone well between the pair though.

"What's Stiles doing here?" Cora frowned.

Derek didn't respond as he stepped out of the car. 

Before Derek could close the car door, Stiles came stalking out of the house with Dominic on his heels.

"Stiles, maybe you should calm down a bit before-"

"Derek Hale, you are unbelievable," Stiles snapped ignoring Dominic. He shoved Derek back a bit so he was leaning against the side of his car.

"How could you do something like this? After everything I've done for you. I've been nothing but honest with you and this is what I get? Set up with your brother? Do you even know how hard it was to explain that I didn't have feelings for him? That it was you I had feelings for? Do you even know the position you put him in? How could you do this? You think setting me up with Dominic would change my mind about him? You think setting up a fake date will give you an out for dating me? Yeah, Dominic told me your little golden rule about not sharing between brothers. You thought If I dated Dominic, you wouldn't ever be able to. Well that is a cheap shot. You kept talking about how you didn't want to hurt me, what the hell did you expect this to do?" Stiles was full on yelling, his finger jabbing Derek in the chest.

"I thought your feelings for Dominic would surface again, and you'd forget about me," Derek frowned. This is not the reaction he'd expected.

"It doesn't work like that, Derek."

"How was I supposed to know," Derek shrugged.

"You lied to us. You manipulated us. You knew I wouldn't agree to this," Stiles smelled heavily of anger and betrayal. 

"I figured I'd give you a little push," Derek glanced at his brother who was standing behind Stiles. He looked upset as well.

"Well congratulations, Derek, you did push me, you pushed me away. I was willing to just be your friend, I told you I would ignore my feelings for you, but that wasn't enough was it, you had to lie to me and your brother and manipulate us. I figured you of all people would know how much that hurts," Stiles snapped before backing away from the werewolf.

"Stiles, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't," Stiles pulled away from Derek's outstretched hand. He turned to Dominic, "Thank you for having dinner with me." 

Derek watched Stiles stalk off to his jeep.

"Stiles, wait," Dominic hurried after the human, "Please, don't do this. I know he messed up, but we'll miss you."

Stiles bit down on his lower lip, "I'll miss you guys too, but I'm sorry," Stiles climbed into his jeep then.

Derek having heard the conversation felt panic course through him, Stiles wasn't going to come around anymore. He'd pushed Stiles away completely. No, he couldn't lose him, not like this. He was supposed to date his brother and be at the house all the time. 

"Stiles," Derek yelled, but it was too late, he was already pulling away.

Dominic turned his attention to his younger brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You two literally admitted to having feelings for each other and you do something like that? Why couldn't you just date him?" Dominic was pissed and confused.

Derek didn't respond. He didn't know how. He had wanted to keep from hurting Stiles, he thought reminding Stiles of his feelings for Dominic would keep him from hurting him by not being with him. 

-

When Stiles was sure he was far enough away from the Hale house, he let the tears he'd been holding back fall. He was hurt and pissed. He never imagined Derek would hurt him like this. All he wanted was to be there for Derek, he'd agreed to pretend his feelings for the werewolf didn't exist, but that hadn't been enough for him. He knew Derek had issued with relationships, but he went out of his way to make sure they could never be together by setting him up with his brother. That hurt. 

Pulling into his driveway he decided he didn't want to be alone. He called Scott. Maybe him or Isaac could come over. 

-

Derek laid on his bed with a pain in his chest he had felt only once before. When he'd been forced to take paige's life, the girl he'd been in love with so many years ago. She'd been bit by a local alpha and it didn't take. She'd begged him to put her out of his misery. He'd felt this hallow feeling for months after, like something had been ripped from him. Now here he was several years later with a similar feeling. Perhaps he wasn't meant to be happy. He'd failed at protecting Paige, he'd gotten his family killed, and now he'd hurt the one person he swore not to. 

Stiles was right, he'd been there for him and never once lied to him. He'd been understanding and caring. Supportive and even risked his life to help him. And Derek made one stupid mistake and threw all that away. He stared at his phone, wishing it would signal a text from Stiles, but it had been almost an hour and nothing. No text to let him know he got home safely. He'd worried that maybe he hadn't gotten home safely, but he knew the reality was that Stiles didn't want to talk to him. He'd be lucky if Stiles ever talked to him again. 

Grabbing his phone, he pulled up the text box and paused. He couldn't text his apology. Instead he pressed the call button. He waited for Stiles' voicemail.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you about what I was doing. Actually I realize I shouldn't have done that at all. I just thought If you were happy with Dominic, I wouldn't be able to hurt you. I know now that I hurt you anyway. I know you're upset, and probably hate me right now, but I just want you to know that I am truly sorry."

Derek hung up the phone then. No apology was going to undo what he'd done. He could add that to his list of regrets. 


	31. She knew

A small knock at Derek's door and the scent of his oldest sister sent dread coursing through him. The likely hood that Dominic or Cora didn't say something to Laura was unlikely. She was their alpha and she would have sensed their distress before she stepped into the house.

"Derek, I know you're in there," Laura spoke in a gentle tone.

Derek had always been close with Laura, and evading her only made him feel worse.

Derek opened the door.

"Can we talk?" Laura asked. There was a seriousness to her tone that made Derek nervous.

"Sure," Derek opened his door further, allowing Laura in.

Laura sat on Derek's bed and gestured for him to sit next to her. He hesitated but sat gingerly on the end. 

"I heard what happened tonight," Laura spoke in a tone that said she was being his sister and not the alpha.

"I screwed up," Derek sighed, dropping his head.

"Yeah, you did, but I understand why," Laura put a hand gently on Derek's knee, "You can't treat everyone like they're Kate." 

Derek slumped his shoulders at the mention of Kate. 

"You didn't know she was going to do what she did, you were young, and she was pretty. She knew what she was doing, and she was good at it. You think you're the first person to fall for that? Hunters are ruthless. They-"

"What?" Derek snapped his head up towards his sister. 

Laura gave him a soft, sad smile. 

Derek's stomach dropped. He knew that look. She knew. She knew the whole thing.

"I don't blame you Derek," Laura reached for her brother's cheek, but he was on his feet and stepping out of reach.

"How long have you known?" Derek's tone was full of betrayal.

"A few days after it happened. I put it together. I blamed Christ Argent. I cornered him. He swore he and his family had nothing to do with it. I could tell he wasn't lying, he was genuinely surprised, but it was too...coincidental. He said he'd talk to his sister, Kate. He was sure she wouldn't do something like this, but she tended to be a wild card. He promised to leave us alone if we promised no one got hurt. Then Amora mentioned her, you said she left and that she hurt you. I knew immediately it was her. And I could tell you grieved more than us, and you smelled of guilt. Everyone else chalked it up to survivors guilt, but I knew better. I waited for you to tell me," Laura explained gently.

Derek fought the tears in his eyes. "Tell you? How could I tell you that I was the reason our family was killed? There were children in that house, Laura. Amber, Jenna, Marcus, they weren't even five yet. Aunt Andrea, Uncle Peter, Aunt Vanessa, Uncle Devin. There were humans in that house. Innocent people died because of me," Derek's fight against the tears was useless. They fell from his sage green eyes in a torrent that could rival a harsh storm.

"Derek, you can't blame yourself. You didn't know. You were young and she was older and pretty and manipulative. I don't blame you and neither does Damon," Laura stood pulling her youngest brother into her arms.

"Damon knows?" Derek sobbed, gripping onto his sister as if she might disappear.

"Yes, you know we tell each other everything. He's been there for me since day one. I may be the alpha, but without him I'd be nothing. We agreed together that if you wanted to tell us, you would. We also agreed not to tell anyone else. Which is why Amora doesn't understand why you're so different. She hates seeing you so alone. We all do," Laura ran a hand through Derek's hair gently. Over and over, as if trying to coax the pain out and away. She hated to see her brother like this. He'd once been so lively and fun. Now he was closed off and sad.

"It's easier this way, no one gets hurt," Derek said around sobs.

"Is it? Look at what happened with Stiles," Laura pointed out carefully. 

At that, Derek cried harder. He hadn't cried like this since the fire. 

"Talk to me, Der, tell me what's going on?" Laura practically begged. She knew Derek wouldn't talk of his own free will.

"I love him," Derek cried, his words muffled as he buried his face into Laura's shoulder.

Laura was surprised to hear those words. She didn't realize his feelings were so strong for the human. 

"Then why?" Laura couldn't understand why he would make it so he could never be with Stiles.

"I can't. I can't let anyone in again. It's too dangerous," Derek shook his head.

Laura pulled Derek back a bit so could see his tear stained face.

"Derek, you can't possibly think Stiles would ever do anything to hurt you. Look at all he's done for you. He checked on you when you were hurt. He was a friend, even when you didn't want one. He accepted who you really are. He didn't once ridicule you for not helping him with Scott. I know that you two made sure you got home safely when Kate got into town. I know he knew about her. And he didn't blame you. He helped you. I know what you guys did. I know how he put his life on the line to keep you safe and to help you deal with her. He still came around even after the incident with Theo. He's never done anything that would suggest that he didn't care about you. He became part of the family," Laura wiped a falling tear from Derek's cheek with her thumb.

Derek wasn't surprised that Laura knew all that. She was the alpha. Not much happened she didn't know about.

"Dominic told me that he cares for you just as much as you do him, so why?" Laura asked. 

"I didn't want to hurt him. Amora told me that I was too broken and that whoever I allowed to fix me would get hurt. Stiles wanted to be that person. He told me he would ignore his feelings for me and just be my friend, but I didn't want to hurt him, so I thought if I could make him remember what it was about Dominic that he liked..." Derek trailed off.

"Derek," Laura sighed.

"I know, it was stupid. I should have realized that would hurt him," Derek dropped his head in shame.

"You need to talk to him," Laura said gently, wiping another tear.

"I tried, he won't talk to me," Derek wiped the last of the tears from his eyes, finally having stopped them from falling.

"Give him some time, then try again," Laura pulled Derek in once more. Derek didn't fight. He let his big sister hold him. Alpha or not, he needed someone, and right now that someone was Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I promise to update again soon!


	32. It hurts

It had been almost five days since Stiles had walked out of Derek's life and it hurt more and more each day. Derek's phone was painfully silent despite the amount of calls and texts Derek sent. He'd considered just showing up at Stiles' house, but he didn't have the guts to be verbally rejected by Stiles again. 

Every day Derek would send Stiles a text telling him how sorry he was and how much he regretted what he did. And every night Derek would send a simple text that just said goodnight. It hurt Stiles to receive those texts. He knew he was hurting Derek by not responding but he just couldn't bring himself to. 

Today was no different than the last four. Stiles heard his phone ding with a text message. He opened it to see it was, of course, from Derek.

Hey, Stiles. It's day five without you around...It's killing me, still. I wish you would talk to me. I know what I did was stupid, I should have thought that through more. I am sorry, really. Please call me, please. I miss you. 

Stiles clenched his jaw before deleting the message. He learned the hard way that if he didn't delete the messages he got from Derek, he would read them over and over and it would only hurt Stiles more. He had decided that he didn't need to have Derek in his life. It was too hard. He cared about him too much and Derek made it very clear that he didn't want to be with Stiles, despite their feelings for each other. 

"Him again?" Isaac asked gently.

Stiles only nodded before tossing his phone on the bed.

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Stiles tensed. The only people that ever came over were Allison, Scott and Isaac and they all knew to just walk in. Besides Isaac was already there and Scott and Allison were at her house. 

"Do you want me to get it?" Isaac offered sensing Stiles' unease.

Stiles nodded nervously. He wasn't ready to see Derek, not yet.

Isaac caught the scent of someone familiar yet also very unfamiliar. He was pretty sure before opening the door, it wouldn't be Derek standing there. 

Sure enough the man at the door wasn't Derek but he looked just like him. 

"You must be a Hale," Isaac said eyeing the man.

"You must be Scott," The man responded.

"Isaac, actually."

"Isaac? Derek never mentioned you," The guy frowned, "You're a werewolf."

"Yeah, it was an agreement between Derek and I," Isaac answered carefully.

"You're Derek's beta?" The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or..." Isaac narrowed his eyes.

"Right, sorry. I'm Dominic." He gave a small smile.

"Oh, you're Dominic," Isaac nodded slowly.

Dominic shifted uneasily, "I take it you've heard of me."

"Of course, Stiles always spoke highly of you." Isaac smiled a bit. He was trying to decide if Stiles would want to talk to Dominic or not. He'd specifically said not to let Derek in if he showed up, but this wasn't Derek.

"So can I see him?" Dominic asked glancing passed Isaac and towards the stairs.

"Ummm," Isaac hesitated.

"Please," Dominic sighed, his tone sounding defeated.

"Fine, but if he says leave-"

"I'll go," Dominic agreed quickly.

Isaac lead him up the stairs.

"Was it him?" Stiles asked when Isaac stepped into his room.

"No, but..." Isaac moved aside allowing Dominic into the room.

"Dom," Stiles relaxed a bit, smiling slightly.

"Stiles," Dominic smiled widely pulling the human into a hug, "We've missed you."

"I know, I've missed you too," Stiles sighed pulling back, "Did he send you?"

Dominic shook his head, "He doesn't know I'm here. I came because I wanted to see how you were doing." 

Isaac wasn't sure if he should leave the room and give them some privacy or stay and make sure Stiles was okay. He opted for the latter. 

"I'm fine," Stiles lied.

"Still trying to lie to werewolf I see," Dominic chuckled lightly.

"It's better this way," Stiles said, dropping his eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" Dominic asked.

"He doesn't want to be with me, Dominic. I was willing to be friends with him and give him the time he needed, but-"

"I know," Dominic nodded understandingly.

"I can't be friends with him if he's never going to give me a chance. It hurts too much," Stiles glanced at his phone.

"He's afraid. He lost the only two people he's ever cared about. I'm not saying what he did was okay but give him a chance to make it right. I know he wants to. He cares about you, Stiles," Dominic put a hand on Stiles' shoulder causing the human to look up at him.

"Yeah, well I love him and I don't think he'll ever feel that strongly for me. I miss him, I miss you all, but it hurts so damn much. I did everything for him, and I was willing to ignore my feelings for him, give him time, as much as he needed, but it wasn't enough. He tried to take away the option of ever being with me, I can't pretend that didn't hurt," Stiles bit down on his bottom lip, willing the tears not to fall.

"I get it, I just want you to know that he's a wreck without you. At least talk to him," Dominic dropped his hand and turned toward the door.

"Tell everyone I miss them," Stiles asked, "Everyone except Derek...please," Stiles corrected.

Dominic nodded sadly before walking out. 

Isaac walked over and pulled Stiles into him. He could smell the regret, guilt and sadness.

Dominic heard Stiles' quiet cries as he closed the door behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut. He hated to hear how upset Stiles was. It was in his nature to want to protect those he cared about and yet there was nothing he could do to help Stiles and it killed him.


	33. I missed...

Stiles wiped the sweat from his palms onto his jeans for the third time since he arrived at the Hale house. It sat peacefully ten feet in front of him. He just needed to go up and knock, that's all. He was honestly surprised no one had heard his jeep pull in. He checked his phone. Dinner would be done by now, so he shouldn't be interrupting anything. Maybe they were out back. He almost turned to walk back to his jeep, but he stopped. No. He had to do this. All he had to do was talk to him, that's it.

Stiles knocked, holding his breath. Maybe no one would answer. Before the hope of that thought could settle, the door opened.

"Stiles?" Cora asked in surprise. 

"Hey, Cora, I'm interrupting dinner, am I?" Stiles asked, just in case.

"No, not at all, come in," Cora gestured Stiles inside, quickly.

"I didn't think you'd be coming around anymore," Cora stated closing the door once Stiles was inside.

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged. He didn't really know what to say to her. She had been there the night Stiles left. 

"Derek's upstairs," Cora nodded towards the staircase that seemed dark and uninviting.

"Can I get a water?" Stiles asked turning away from the stairs quickly.

"Course," Cora bite her lip as she followed Stiles to the kitchen.

"Stiles, I thought I heard your voice," Dominic said walking in as Cora handed Stiles a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hey, Dom," Stiles gave a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Amora asked hurriedly. Stiles hadn't seen her behind the middle brother.

"Umm," Stiles dropped his gaze to the water in his hand.

"I don't honestly know," Stiles shifted. He had come because he felt guilty after Dominic's visit, but he didn't know what he could hope to accomplish by coming here.

"Please talk to him," Dominic begged in a quiet tone. 

Stiles' teeth sank into his bottom lip. "I don't want to say," Stiles admitted honestly.

"Tell him how you feel," Amora said eagerly.

"He knows how I feel, there's no use in repeating it," Stiles shook his head a bit. 

Amora's shoulders slumped. "Then convince him to be with you."

Stiles' brow furrowed in frustration, "No, he made it clear how he felt." Stiles set the water down on the counter, "This was a mistake, I should go."

"No, please, don't. You came all this way for a reason, what was it?" Dominic asked.

"Because I felt bad after you left. I don't want you all to hate me," Stiles said, his eyes falling to the hard wood floors.

"Just, at least let him apologize in person. He needs that," Dominic pleaded gently.

Stiles glanced towards the doorway that lead to the hall where the stairs waited menacingly.

He cautiously made his way to Derek's room where he paused. It was silent inside. Before Stiles could knock, the door swung open.

Derek's eyes were wide, and his mouth parted slightly. "It is you. I caught your scent and-" Derek cut himself off reached a hand out to touch Stiles cheek gently. 

Stiles turned his head away avoiding the contact. Derek's jaw clenched, and his hand dropped back to his side, "What are you doing here?"

"May I?" Stiles asked gesturing to Derek's room. Derek moved so Stiles could enter his room. Derek closed the door with a soft click.

"I'm here to give us closure," Stiles said, answering Derek's previous question.

"Stiles, no that's what I want, I-"

Stiles held up a hand causing Derek to fall silent.

"You made it very clear what you wanted," Stiles said, his tone cold.

"Stiles, I was wrong, I made a mistake," Derek's voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah, you did," Stiles agreed harshly.

"I was so concerned with not wanting to hurt you that I didn't even realize I already was," Derek took a step towards Stiles.

"I told you I would ignore my feelings for you because I thought that down the road you'd maybe give us a chance, but you tried to take that away. Tricking on a date with your brother? How can you say you care about me and do something like that?" Stiles' tone cracked with the pain of saying the words out loud.

"I was trying to spare you from your feelings for me. I thought I could remind you of your feelings for Dominic, and I could force myself not to feel the way I do. I know now, that was stupid and selfish... and also self-destructive at the same time," Derek frowned.

"I was willing to give you time," Stiles whispered, his eyes dropping to his feet.

"Stiles, these past few days has shown me what my life without you is like, and I don't want to live in it. I missed seeing you and hearing your laugh and getting your random texts throughout the day. I missed the way you can read between the lines. I missed your sarcastic remarks and your overly expressed opinions. I missed you," Derek took a few steps towards Stiles, closing the space between them.

"Then why?" Stiles' voice broke like thin ice under too much pressure.

"I...Everyone always says you don't know what you have until it's gone. You have given me so much. You showed me what it was like to have a pack and a friend. You showed me that not everyone has an ulterior motive. You cared about me, for me. I didn't know I'd miss you," Derek spoke with an honesty that Stiles didn't hear him speak often. He was opening up to Stiles again. It made Stiles ache to reach out him. 

Stiles reached out and touched his hand to Derek's arm gently, wanting to comfort him in some way.

"Stiles, I love you," Derek said, his green eyes piercing. The words fell from his mouth like an overflowing fountain, the water needing some place to go.

Stiles froze, before promptly taking three stumbled steps back.

Derek's stomach wretched at Stiles reaction.

"You talked to Dominic," Stiles spat. 

"What?" Derek's brows furrowed and his tilted slightly.

"Dominic told you what I said when he stopped by. You're just saying that cause you think that's what I want to hear," Stiles shook his head before stepping by Derek.

Derek caught Stiles, not letting him leave again, "What are you talking about Stiles?"

"The fact that I love you," Stiles snapped, pulling away from Derek's grasp easily. Derek refused to hold him against his will.

Derek gaped at Stiles, "You love me?" Derek's heart leaped.

Stiles frowned. Derek didn't look like he'd known that already, "Wait, you mean you actually love me?" Stiles asked. He had to know.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Derek responded, taking a cautious step towards the human.

Stiles threw himself into Derek's arms. He couldn't help it. He was still upset, but the fact that Derek actually felt as strongly as Stiles did was such a relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I'll be finishing up in a chapter or two.


	34. Pack

Derek wrapped his arms around the human, taking in his scent. Oh how he'd missed that scent.

"I'm so sorry," Derek said quietly into Stiles' hair.

"I wish I didn't feel this way about you," Stiles said back just as quietly.

"Why?" Derek asked pulling back to look at Stiles face.

"Cause I don't think I can be just your friend. It hurts too much," Stiles sighed dropping his eyes. He couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on Derek's face. The guy had been hurt too much.

"Stiles, I don't..." Derek paused before pulling back, "I don't know how to be..." He paused once more, unsure of how to say what he was feeling.

"I know, Derek, and I would never demand something from you that you couldn't give. I just...I don't know that I can go back to the way things were, knowing you and I will never happen," Stiles pulled gently away from Derek's arm. 

Derek's face fell. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Why couldn't he just let things be the way they were? Instead he had to kiss Stiles and tell him how he felt. He should have known better.

"I should go," Stiles stepped back and towards the door.

Derek's stomach twisted. Stiles was leaving again, He couldn't let that happen.

"Stiles, please," Derek's words came out broken. 

Stiles closed his eyes and turned away. It pained him to see Derek like this, because of him. But it would be too hard, for both of them. It was better this way.

Derek stood unable to go after Stiles. Why did he have to be so stupid. Why couldn't he give Stiles the chance he deserved?

Stiles made his way down the stairs slowly a single tear breaking free and sliding down his cheek. 

Dominic looked up from the couch with a hopeful gaze that fell immediately upon seeing Stiles face.

"Stiles," Dominic spoke, his tone apologetic. He stood and pulled Stiles in.

He let Dominic hug him as the tears spilled over, "Why couldn't I love you instead?" Stiles cried quietly.

Dominic didn't respond. What could he possibly say?

-

It had been two weeks since Derek had seen Stiles. They hadn't spoken since that night. Derek stayed in his room most of the time. He barely even talked to his siblings. It was a particularly gloomy Friday and Derek's mood fit the weather. He didn't know why today was so much worse than the other days had been, perhaps it was just the weather. But no matter the reason, Derek wasn't doing well. He started the day by crying in the shower for a good twenty minutes. At breakfast he had a fight with Amora about Derek getting out of the house. At lunch Derek took a walk to the old Hale house and cried for another half hour, wishing his mother was there to tell him what to do. By dinner Derek found himself in front of Isaac and Scott's house. He wasn't sure how he ended up there. He'd just been walking, and his wolf caught the scent of Isaac.

He recalled the time his mother was teaching them about pack mentality. Packs members were drawn to each other especially biological pack members. Isaac was Derek's beta, it made sense that he was drawn to him. 

Derek knocked on the door gently. He didn't know what he was doing, but he needed someone that wasn't one of his siblings. Someone he trusted. Isaac was the closest thing. He wasn't even sure how much he trusted him, but Stiles did and that would have to do. 

Scott answered the door, looking slightly shocked and very confused to see Derek.

"Uh, hey man, what's up?" Scott asked.

"Is...is Isaac here?" Derek asked uncertainly.

"Not right now, he's at the library with..." Scott trailed off and Derek knew exactly who he was with.

Derek dropped his head. Just his luck.

"It's starting to rain, you wanna come in?" Scott asked noticing Derek's lack of car.

"No, that's-"

"Who is it?" Allison asked coming up behind Scott.

Derek tensed. He hadn't seen Allison since the Kate situation.

"Derek, are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern, "It's raining, come inside," Allison carefully reached for Derek's arm. 

Derek let her lead him inside gently. He could smell the worry on her. Was she worried for him? Was she worried he would hurt her?

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked pulling out a chair from the table and ushering Derek to sit. She knew Derek wouldn't be here without reason.

Scott stood back a bit, giving Derek space. 

"I was just...I was walking and..." Derek had never been good at talking to people. 

Allison sat patiently across from him with a concerned scowl and her full attention on Derek. It reminded him of the way Laura could be sometimes.

"He was looking for Isaac," Scott piped in quietly.

"It's a pack thing isn't it? I know you aren't technically a pack, but Isaac's your beta, right?" Allison asked.

"I caught his scent and just followed it I guess," Derek shrugged. 

"I've done some research on packs and how they operate. I found some of my dad's old books. Alpha's depend on their pack. You don't have one, but I'm guessing you're struggling as much as Stiles is, and your wolf is seeking out it's pack. That's Isaac." Allison spoke gently as if coaxing a wounded animal. She wasn't condescending though, which Derek appreciated.

Derek's head dropped at the mention of Stiles.

"Hey, it's okay," Allison put a hand gently on Derek's knee. The contact seemed to calm him slightly. It surprised him.

"How is he?" Derek found himself asking.

Allison glanced at Scott. 

"He's hurt," Scott answered honestly as he pulled out a chair taking a seat next to Allison.

"He's not mad anymore at least," Scott gave an encouraging smile.

Derek wished that made him feel better. It didn't.

"He was never supposed to get hurt," Derek spoke quietly. It felt odd to be talking to Scott and Allison, but he was desperate to talk to someone who wasn't family, and his wolf was calm. That had to be a good sign.

"You're hurting too," Scott pointed out gently. He didn't need to smell him to know that.

"I'm miserable without him," Derek admitted with a shake of his head. 

"It's okay to be scared. You've been through a lot. Trusting doesn't come easy to you, you can't blame yourself for that," Allison frowned.

"I trust him, completely. I just don't know how to be what he wants, needs...deserves," Derek dropped his eyes to his lap. Why was he telling them this? This was only giving them info to use against him, but he couldn't help it. He needed this.

"He wants you, the way you are. He needs someone who will put up with him and his two-a.m. texting, like you did. He deserves someone who loves him, and makes him smile, like you do. He's not that complicated of a guy to please. He dated Theo for crying out loud," Scott scoffed.

Derek smirked a little at that. "I just don't want to disappoint him. I don't want him to get tired of putting up with me and my baggage," Derek sighed. 

"Stiles has baggage too. Hell, we all do. He's not one to give up on those he cares for. Take me for instance. I was turned into a werewolf and he single handedly took full responsibility for keeping me in control and safe. Same with Isaac. He takes care of Isaac like a little brother. He accepted Allison despite her family issues. Stiles cooks for his dad so he doesn't eat garbage food, cause he has a cholesterol problem. Stiles lives to take care of others. It's how he's always been. When Jackson broke up with Lydia, he let her drag him shopping for four hours, and Stiles hates shopping. He's patient and understanding. Look at the way he risked his life to keep you safe from those hunters. He refused to lead them to you, no matter the consequences." Scott made some pretty valid points if Derek was being honest with himself.

Derek nodded slowly, "You're right. I should give him more credit. I'm just so afraid to lose him," Derek ran a frustrated hand over his face.

"You already have, isn't giving him a chance worth the risk?" Allison asked gently.

Derek looked at the brunette. She smelled of concern and affection. She actually cared. Scott seemed to as well. They weren't just blowing smoke up his ass, they meant what they said. Maybe they were right, maybe he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter. Hope you like it!


	35. Worth it

The familiar sound of Stiles' jeep engine caused Derek to jump to his feet, "I should go."

"What? Why?" Allison said jumping up as well.

"Stiles and Isaac are back," Scott said glancing towards the door.

"Derek," Allison said his name in a tone that said he was running away and he needed to stop.

"I'm not ready to...I can't...He'll just..." Derek couldn't come up with an excuse quick enough.

"Hey," Scott set his hand on Derek's shoulder to calm him.

Derek felt himself lean into the touch. His wolf considered Scott his pack member and the contact was calming to him, just like Allison's had been.

"You can do this. More importantly, you want to do this," Allison spoke encouragingly. 

Derek swallowed hard. She was right. 

The slam of Stiles' jeep door caused Derek to tense. 

"Uh, Stiles, hang tight out here for a second," He heard Isaac say. Isaac must have caught his scent.

The honey haired boy stepped inside not quite closing the door all the way, "Uh, what's he doing here?" Isaac asked looking at Scott before glancing at Derek.

"It's okay," Scott nodded assuringly. His hand was still clasped over Derek's shoulder. He'd noticed the way the alpha had relaxed under him.

Isaac gave a nod outside signaling for Stiles to come in. 

"What was that about?" Stiles asked stepping inside behind Isaac. He immediately froze when his eyes landed on Derek.

Scott noticed Derek's heart rate jump, so he gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

The silence in the room became deafening, the air palpable with tension.

"You and Derek need to talk," Allison spoke up then putting her own hand on Derek's back gently. 

He leaned back into it. Did he really consider Allison a pack member too? He couldn't worry about that right now, because the guy he loved was standing in front of him.

"Why?" Stiles' scent went from cautious to worried, "Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" Stiles couldn't think of another reason Derek would be here looking so dreadful, unless he came with bad news.

"Everyone is fine, except you two," Allison gave Derek a nudge forward.

Stiles scent immediately went back to cautious with a hint of relieved. 

"We'll give you guys a minute," Scott nodded towards the stairs which he, Allison and Isaac hurried up.

"Derek, I don't want to do this again," Stiles' tone was tired and pleading.

"I'm gonna ask you this, and if you say no, I'll never bother you again, but I want you to be honest," Derek said unable to move closer though he desperately wanted to. 

"Ask me what?" Stiles frowned. Derek already knew Stiles loved him.

"Am I worth it?" Derek's voice was weak and timid.

"Worth what?" Stiles' frown deepened.

"The pain, the trouble, the energy," Derek rattled quietly.

"The only pain is when I'm away from you. You're not any trouble, at all. And the only energy I exert around you is keeping up with your werewolf qualities," Stiles answered honestly. He wasn't sure what Derek was getting at and wished he'd get to the point.

"I'm broken, Stiles. You can't possibly want that," Derek finally managed a step forward.

"You don't think I'm broken?" Stiles scoffed, "I have nightmares about my mother forgetting who I was, about being alone in the room when she finally died. I'm on medication just to help me focus. I cling to those around me too tight, because I'm afraid I'm gonna lose them. I know broken, Derek. I can handle broken. What I can't handle is you showing up after two weeks. How am I supposed to get over you?" Stiles felt the familiar sting behind his eyes as tears threatened to surface.

"You're not," Derek answered, "I can't let you get over me," Derek took another step towards the human.

Stiles remained unmoving, a frown embedded into his features.

"Stiles, I don't know how to be what you need, but I want to try. I can't be without you. If you truly think I'm worth it, I beg you to give me a chance," One more step and Derek was now less than a foot from Stiles.

"Of course you're worth it, Derek. The real question is, am I?" 

Instead of responding Derek leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to Stiles'. 

Stiles scent spiked with happiness and Derek's wolf preened. He needed this.

The sound of applause caused them to part. At the top of the stairs sat Scott, Allison and Isaac with large grin's on their faces.

Derek dropped his eyes in embarrassment, "I actually have something I'd like to say to you as well," He glanced back up at the trio.

"To us?" Scott asked.

Derek nodded.

The three of them made their way down the stairs, to where Derek was standing with Stiles.

"I umm, I realized something over these past few weeks," Derek shifted uneasily. 

Stiles, noticing, slid his arm around Derek's waist, which eased some of the alpha's nerves.

"You don't have to say yes, and I completely understand if you don't want to, but..." Derek trailed off. Shit, he was not good at this.

"Yes," Allison smiled, reaching up and placing a hand on the side of his arm.

"We'd be honored to be considered your pack." Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Oh," Scott said nodding slowly, "Yeah, definitely man."

Derek felt relief wash over him. Laura would be ecstatic. 

-

The next few months were trying for Derek. His siblings insisted on meeting Derek's new pack, so they had them over for dinner. It went well considering, however Derek had been easily overwhelmed. Stiles had noticed and taken Derek outside to give him some peace and quiet. 

Dating Stiles had been easier than Derek had thought it would be. Stiles continued his two-a.m. text rants and Derek continued to text him when he was home safe. They fought over simple things, like who's car they were taking or who's turn it was to pick a movie, but those were easily resolved. It was the larger fights that they struggled with, like Theo trying to get back with Stiles. Or Derek keeping his worries quiet for fear of running Stiles off. Slowly but surely, they worked through things. Allison had been a major help in getting Derek to communicate better. Stiles assumed it was because she was so much like Laura. 

It was currently dinner night with his siblings and the pack, yes Laura made it a regular thing because 'we're family Derek', and he was sitting silently as he watched the group interact. Isaac was arguing with Dominic and Stiles about the latest star wars movie. Allison was comparing jewelry with Amora, and Damon and Scott were discussing next weeks championship game for some sport Derek didn't care about, and Laura was teaching Allison about Werewolf politics. These dinners had stressed him out the first few times, but now it felt like home. His family would never be complete like it had been before the fire, but it was close enough and he liked to think that his mother would be proud of his pack. The misfit werewolf whose life Derek had saved. The orphaned beta he had taken in. The hunter that helped him get the revenge on Kate, and the human he fell in love with. They were a strange group, but they made Derek happy, and that was something he hadn't been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!   
> Thank you all for reading and voting and commenting! I appreciate it so much!!   
> I just started another Sterek story called 'To all the boys I've loved before'. It's an AU based of the netflix movie. You don't have to have seen the movie to understand the story. Hope you'll check it out.  
> Love you all!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small taste, hope you like it!


End file.
